


rest, riding, and competitions

by siojo



Series: Equestrian AU [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (of the small variety), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Communication Work, Equestrian, Family Drama, Horses, M/M, Pets, Social Media, Teasing, Vacation, competitions, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Marco doesn't remember the last time he went on vacation to relax, even if he's still running on what equates to a schedule so that he can spend time with Ace and see him compete. Now if Ace would stop posting embarrassing photos on his Instagram for his sister to comment on.





	1. Chapter 1

Ace scrubs his face, staring blankly at his reflection for a long moment before his phone chimes at him, soft and insistent, a reminder to take his medication flashing across the screen until he closes it out. His pill case, older and battered almost badly enough that the days of the week are missing most of the paint on the raised letters, is at the top of his bag of toiletries, filled. He flips open the correct tab, dumping the pill into his hand and filling up one of the glass cups with water, swallowing it quickly. It doesn’t stop the bitter taste that lingers in his mouth for hours, or at least until he eats breakfast, but he does it anyway.

 

“Ugh,” Ace groans, digging back into his bag to pull out what he needed to start his morning, pausing with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth to search for his razor, hiding beneath a bottle of contact solution that Ace didn’t remember packing, let alone purchasing.

 

Trying to remember who it might have come from and when it showed up is enough to distract him until his phone buzzes, a new text showing up with the other notifications filling up his start screen. Ace slides most of them to the side to clear them, tapping open his messages to look at what Deuce has sent, before a second one appears from his dad, both of them about how they were going out for breakfast and asking if he wanted to join them, followed by the address when he accepts.

 

It’s not far from the hotel, just down the street, his dad’s texts mentioning that he wanted to try this restaurant out for a while now, and Ace takes his time hanging his towel up on the dryer rack and packing his toiletries back up, before heading into the bedroom to get what he was going to need for the day, closing the door softly.

 

The room is brighter than when he had gone to the bathroom, the sun rising enough to filter in from the bay of windows directly opposite the bed, not yet high enough to reach where Marco’s hidden his face mostly underneath his pillow.

 

Ace yawns, smiling softly, almost wishing that he could fall back into bed and sleep until he was ready to wake up. To spend a lazy day with Marco instead of the competitions that he’s going to take part in today, but he can do that after the event, when his vacation starts, instead he heads to the closet, hunting down what he needs before stepping into the sitting room to get dressed. 

 

Both of the garment bags that he had insisted they pack before going to sleep took over half the couch. Ace’s bag is a monstrosity that his grandfather had given him for his first national competition, almost enough to make his eyes ache this early in the morning, bright splotches of red and purple glinting in the sun, unlike Marco’s brown leather and cloth bag, which looked sleek and modern in comparison. But Ace wouldn’t change his bag for anything, it fit the two sets of breeches and shirts he needed, his jacket, and the shirts that his team had made to show they were ‘Team Ace Gol’. 

 

He startles when his phone starts to ring, almost tripping over his feet as he hurries to grab it before the sound can wake Marco, “Ace Gol speaking,” he whispers, dropping onto the couch to pull on his socks.

 

“You want me to order bacon?” Deuce asks, instead of saying hello, the quiet murmur of the restaurant in the background. “They make it fresh and so if I order it now, it should be done by the time that you get here. I was going to do that, but I remembered that you don’t always like to have bacon in the morning.”

 

Ace hums, tugging his laces tighter, “No, something less greasy, I think. Do they have some kind of sandwich? Breakfast-y sandwich, I mean. Or omelettes? Not crepes, they’re usually too sweet for mornings.”

 

“Not crepes, he says while we’re in the south of France. This is the best place in the world for crepes,” Deuce says, and suddenly the background sounds seem to get louder. “I’m putting you on speaker so I can look at the menu better.”

 

“You know I hate that,” Ace sighs. “I’m going to annoy everyone in the restaurant.”

 

Roger laughs, “Morning son, and you’re fine. We asked for a quiet corner and we’re not going to bother anyone. Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept fine,” Ace mutters, patting his pockets to find his wallet. “What are you doing up so early, you’re just coaching me, you don’t have to be there this early.”

 

“A man can’t spend time with his son?” Roger teases as Deuce grumbles at the menu for its lack of breakfast sandwiches and the number of crepes he keeps finding. “Is Marco going to join us this morning?”

 

Ace grins, checking the coffee table for a piece of paper to leave a note for Marco on, “No, he’s going to be sleeping in. When he got in last night, he was absolutely exhausted and almost passed out before I could get him to eat. He has an alarm for later.”

 

“If you’re sure, son.”

 

“What do you think of ham and cheese crepes,” Deuce says suddenly. “Sorry, Mr. Gol, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.”

 

Ace can almost imagine his dad’s face at that, the sound that echoes over the line, the look of horror and pain that he uses when people call him Mr. Gol, “Dad, you’re an adult. You are actually Mr. Gol. And Deuce, that sounds fine, I would like at least three.”

 

“You’re technically Mr. Gol too,” Roger mutters darkly and Ace knows that Roger’s going to call Rouge later and complain that people were being mean to him.

 

“I already knew that dad, but I have to go, I want to leave Marco a note and it’s hard to write and talk to you four while I do.”

 

“Three,” Scooper corrects with a yawn. “Saber stayed back to wait on you, since you’re making him take over as Marco’s guard while you’re here in France. He said he wanted to at least do his job when he could.”

 

Ace sighs, “Three then. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

“If you post your note on Instagram,” Deuce says before Ace can hang up. “You should call him something horrible. You know, one of those nicknames that he vetoed when you insisted on making one up for him.”

 

“You say that like you don’t even know me,” Ace mutters, biting the cap of the pen he had found tucked into his coat pocket and tugging it off. “Now excuse me, I have two notes to write and one to post to Instagram to both embarrass my boyfriend and see if my fans think I would actually do something like this.”

 

“Good luck with that. But be quick, we both know that you hate when your food is cold.”

 

Ace mutters a goodbye, tapping his pen against the piece of paper for a moment before grinning, he had the perfect note in mind. He slips his phone into his back pocket, already mentally plotting it out. It wouldn’t do for there to be errors on it.

* * *

 

Marco sighs, refusing to open his eyes and tugging the blankets up around his shoulders as his alarm beeps insistently for him to wake up. But, he doesn’t want to move, not now when he’s comfortable and he can’t remember the last time he had such a good night’s sleep. However, his alarm won’t stop beeping at him, even as he finally opens his eyes and wiggles an arm free of the blankets to hit the alarm and shut it off.

 

The room is darker than Marco remembers it being when Ace had pushed him into bed last night after dinner, and he can almost imagine it’s night time, even with the alarm, if it weren’t for how quiet the hotel room is. Even in his sleep, Ace is either snoring softly or muttering or pressed against one of Marco’s sides because he moves towards warmth like a cat.

 

He fumbles for his glasses, almost knocking them off his nightstand before getting a grip on them and sliding them onto his face to read the time on the clock. Which is far later than Marco had expected it to be and two alarms after the time he had planned to wake up, he can’t remember the last time that he slept into 10:30. Actually, Marco frowns at the clock, because the last time he remembers seeing before falling asleep was 9:00.

 

“I slept for over thirteen hours,” Marco says slowly, yawning as he tries to make his brain understand that he can’t go back to sleep now, and failing because he’s warm, comfortable, and the room is dark enough to keep him from actually admitting how late it is.

 

He shifts, trying to see if moving will help him wake up more, and catching sight of the bay of windows, the curtains and blinds pulled down over them all. He was fairly certain they hadn’t been like that when he went to sleep, Ace had dragged him to bed and past them, and Marco can remember seeing the lights on in the building across from them. Which mean that either Ace had closed them after he was asleep or this morning before leaving. Either way, Marco was going to have to thank him for it.

 

He pushes himself upright, groaning tiredly as he reaches back to the side table for his phone, wincing when the brightness is too much for his eyes and quickly adjusting it to check his notifications. The work emails are cleared from his screen before he even looks at them, he was on vacation and he would look at them when he returned. At least that was what he wanted to do, but Marco knew he would read them over later when he was more awake. Several personal emails were marked as important, to keep him from forgetting about them, before moving on to the social media notifications.

 

Twitter has several new tweets from each of his siblings and something from the Team Ace official account, but nothing from Ace’s personal account. Instagram, however, seems to have blown up again, Ace posting twice in less than ten minutes at some point earlier in the morning and Marco taps the first one to see what it could be.

 

**AceMFRider**

Hôtel de Paris Saint-Tropez, France

**AceMFRider** Someone’s a little tired, so I think I’m going to let them sleep in. Gonna have to get the curtains before the sun wakes them.

 

Marco sighs, the picture is of him sprawled across the bed with the blankets pulled up to his face and only part of his forehead and part of his hair sticking straight up in the air visible. But it also explains when the curtains were engaged as he risks a glance at the comments.

 

**BalletBentham** #mysteriousboyfriend looks very tired!

 

**CobyMFRider** Good luck today, Ace!

 

**Wunderslam** when you’re not sure if your favorite rider is actually dating or just sleeping around.

**HelmeppoMFRider** @AceMFRider released an official statement in Omaha where he announced that he did have a partner  this is a link to that statement.

 

It’s not as bad as he had been worried about, the comments that he spots are mostly nice, commenting about how sweet Ace is for making sure to close up or neutral and confused about if Marco is the same person as the last one, which makes no sense, even if Ace had timed his press release to keep it from lingering in the press for long. He does spend a minute wondering why it’s mostly Coby and Helmeppo, who Ace said were still in school,  linking back to the press release, but Ace never did explain that well enough for his tastes. Rebecca and Margueritte, Ace’s students, seem to have taken over at some point, since the boys’ comments stop and the girls have started linking the article, with increasingly backhanded comments about reading ability. Not that Marco can blame them, when six people in a row make similar comments about how they can’t tell if Ace is going through boyfriends quickly or it’s the same one.

 

There’s still one more picture to go and Marco already knows that it would be better to look at it now instead of pretending it didn’t exist for hours.

 

This picture is of a note in Ace’s almost illegible handwriting, the letters curving together and slanting into a puddle of loops, and part of Marco’s back, where he must have twisted and pulled the blankets too far to the front.

 

_ Morning Sexyback _ \- Marco takes a deep breath in, because of course that would be the nickname that Ace would pick, considering how Marco had vetoed it from the ones that Ace was allowed to call him-  _ Sorry that I couldn’t be there when you woke up, but there’s so much to do and I didn’t think it was fair to wake you. You were so tired last night, that I thought that you would like to get up to the alarm instead. I hope you slept well! And if you’re up before noon, come have lunch with me! _

 

_ Also, I closed the curtains since we were too tired to do so last night and I hope that the sunlight didn’t wake you up. I love you and I hope that you have fun doing whatever it is that you have planned for when you can’t come to see me. _

 

_ Ace _

 

Marco taps on it to look at the comments, because if he’s going to suffer, he might as well suffer knowing what Ace’s fans are thinking.

 

**AceMFRider**

Saint-Tropez, France

**AceMFRider** A little note for my darling partner! 

 

**Nailing** You’re always so sweet!

 

**#1AceFan** oh my god, sexyback indeed!

**Harunewgate** Absolutely true, hot damn! Sorry @ITJiro .

 

**LuffyMFRider** Stop being gross on insta! I don’t wanna see that!

**AceMFRider** Make me @LuffyMFRider

 

Marco sighs, putting his phone down and pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. At least it looked like it was going well, he was sure that Ace’s PR Team would have a field day with some of the more volatile comments that he hadn’t spared more then a glance for. He was on vacation and he was allowed to ignore things like rude comments on his boyfriend’s Instagram pictures.

 

It’s only after he’s come out the bathroom and gotten dressed that he finds the note, a second one scrawled on the back of the first.

 

_ Sorry Marco, I couldn’t resist- _ Marco snorts, because that sounds just like what he had expected Ace to say- _ I hope you aren’t too mad with me, but I wanted to share you with my fans, I hope that’s still alright. Remember I can delete things and I won’t be upset if you want me to do something like that. _

 

_ Saber will be around, I think he’ll be of more use to you than me, but if you’re tired, please just sleep. I know how little you get when you’re at work and I would rather you sleep through my competition if you’re exhausted. Room service is covered if you’re hungry and I left the second room key in the key holder. _

 

_ Love Ace. _

 

_ PS: I’m not sorry about using sexyback, even if you hate it. Love you! _

 

Marco sighs, smiling because this is what Ace always does and it’s more endearing than annoying, like he had thought it would be, because Ace was straightforward about these things. Which was a change from Marco’s last boyfriend, who would never say exactly what was wrong. Ace would tell Marco what was wrong or what he would like to ask permission for. It was better than days of ignored messages and passive aggressive comments online.

 

He glances over the note again before getting up and getting ready, taking his time to track down the smaller bag that Ace had told him to bring, so that he could carry things to and from the beach without issue. Which is also the same moment that Marco realizes that he’s not sure what to bring to the beach. He doesn’t remember the last time he went and it wasn’t spent watching his younger siblings, or briefly going with college friends who spent most of the trip drinking.

 

Which is why Marco pulls at his phone and swipes to Vista’s name, putting him on speaker as it rings.

 

“Vista Newgate, speaking,” Vista answers his phone distractedly and Marco has a moment where he misses home desperately, the sound of Norwegian nice after so long hearing only Haruta speak it. “How may I help you?”

 

“I see that you haven’t given me a personalized ringtone yet,” Marco teases, leaning back as he stares at the closet. “And to think, I thought you loved me.”

 

Vista laughs, “Marco, it’s good to hear from you. I saw your boyfriend was posting more pictures of you and that note of his.”

 

“Please don’t,” Marco says softly. “Haruta commented on it and it’s going to haunt my nightmares for years to come. I actually called for a reason, if you aren’t too busy?”

 

“Not as long as I can have you on speaker, I’m making a dozen bouquets for a wedding and they’re extremely picky about things matching. Which means that I need to use both hands.”

 

“I don’t see why you would need to hold the phone. It’s just a quick question honestly, and I wouldn’t have bothered you with it, but Jozu has a photo shoot today and I need to get going before he’ll be done.”

 

“Perfect, hold on just a moment,” Vista says something else, too distant for Marco to hear what he’s talking about or to. “Sorry, I’m all yours.”

 

“What do you take to the beach?”

 

Vista chokes like he’s biting back a laugh, “You don’t know what to take to the beach?”

 

“I know what to take to the beach, just not for anything to do while I’m at the beach. Normally I’m too busy helping take care of Haruta or watching the rest of you or-”

 

“Being a drunken college student?” Vista says easily. “Yeah, I figured as much. What do you have on you?”

 

“Have on me?”

 

“Books? A tablet? Maybe something else that you can take from the hotel to the beach without any issue? Nothing like painting, that’s a more difficult thing to carry around for a little bit at the beach, honestly.”

 

“I have a couple of books. And my tablet.”

 

Vista hums, “Take books. Tablets are harder to use at the beach because of how bright the sun can be and the limited amount of brightness that can be added to a screen. But books are books and you have plenty of natural light there.”

 

Marco hums, looking through his bag to find the books that he had packed to add them to his beach bag, “Anything else?”

 

“Water?”

 

“Ace made me promise to bring Saber, his bodyguard, with me. He has a bad habit of making sure that I drink far more than I’m used to.”

 

Vista sounds like he’s confused, but he might also be shaking his head, “The fact that your boyfriend is actually rich and mildly famous will always confuse me at least a little. I know it shouldn’t but it’s just a little shocking.”

 

“Ace is a shocking human being,” Marco agrees easily. “Thank you, for your help. I’ve promised Ace to have a good time, but I’m not too sure what to do.”

 

“I’m going to hold it over your head that you didn’t know how to have a fun time for years,” Vista says brightly. “Go have fun at the beach and send me pictures. I want to hold this over Haruta’s head.”

 

“This is revenge for her vomiting on you when she was in fourth grade, isn’t it?” Marco asks curiously.

 

“Maybe,” Vista says without agreeing with him. “Go have fun, my client’s about to come in to tell me how my arrangements look like shit and she could have paid eighty krones for something better. But,” he says quickly. “Go, have fun.”

 

“I will,” Marco promises. “Don’t let them talk down to you. Your work is art and no one should say otherwise.”

 

“Thanks, bye Marco.”

 

Marco catches the start of a greeting to someone else, before the call disconnects, meaning that the client must have been hovering close by. He hopes it goes well, shoving his books into his bag and checking that he had everything he knew that he needed before taking his phone back up and searching for Saber’s number.

 

“You’ve finally woken up?” Saber asks instead of a greeting. “I thought you were going to be out for at least a few more hours, at least that’s what I got from Ace when we were at breakfast this morning.”

 

“I have never slept later than eleven in my life, but what a good morning to you too, Saber. Do we have anything pressing planned out over the next few hours? At least until we need to go see the event?”

 

“Nothing until then,” Saber agrees easily. “I’m already in the lobby, if you’re going to be heading down. Did you have a plan in mind?”

 

“I was hoping to have lunch with Ace, but otherwise no,” Marco answers, shifting his bag onto his shoulder and hunting down his sandals. “I thought since we were going to be so close to the beach, we could spend some time there. Or, well, I could. I don’t remember the last time that I was able to spent a few hours at the beach.”

 

Saber laughs easily, “Guarding you is much easier than guarding Ace. He loves to jump around and go somewhere new,” he pauses and Marco hears someone else talking, but French has never been his best language. “I have to go, I’ll see you when you get down here.”

 

“Goodbye?” Marco says slowly, frowning at his keycard, still in its holder as the call disconnects.

 

It’s strange, because Saber never cut calls like that except in case of emergency, but if something had happened, something worrying, Marco would have been told. He grabs his keycard and hurries to the elevator, checking over the feeds for the FEI and Ace’s accounts, just to see if there was something that he had missed, but the FEI is posting videos about the competitors and throwbacks of the previous years’ events and Ace’s accounts haven’t been touched in hours.

 

Marco taps his foot anxiously as he waits for the elevator to reach the ground floor, hurrying out of it before the doors have fully opened. The lobby is quiet, but it’s easy to find where Saber is, considering the group of people that are crowding him. He takes a moment, watching them interact, before joining them.

 

“Are you getting into trouble this early in the morning?” Marco asks, ignoring the man that turns to try and escort him away. “You do know that your job revolves around keeping people out of trouble, but yet here you are.”

 

Saber tips his head to the side, still watching the man directly in front of him, “I haven’t done anything wrong. I sat down here about an hour ago, after escorting Ace and Deuce to the venue, to make sure that you didn’t take off without contacting me.”

 

“I wouldn’t forget,” Marco says slowly, watching the men surrounding Saber for a long moment to try and remember what he wants to say in French. “Has he done something wrong?”

 

“You two know each other,” the woman in the sharp pantsuit says in English. “Who are you?”

 

“Marco Newgate?”

 

“And you are registered to a room here?” she demands.

 

Marco frowns, “I’m registered under my boyfriend’s room. Ace Gol, he’s here for an event. Saber should be listed too, he’s Ace’s bodyguard.”

 

She says something in French, and Marco hates how he lags behind in translation because his brain shifts it into Norwegian first before he can think of it in English. He thinks she’s ordered someone to look over the guest logs, but he could be missing something. One of the group has scurried off and returned with a laptop faster than Marco would have expected.

 

“Your name again, please,” the woman asks. “And yours too.”

 

Saber frowns, leaning back against the couch, “David Saber and this is Dr. Marco Newgate, unless your memory is so bad that you can’t remember something from just a few minutes ago.”

 

“Please don’t upset people,” Marco hisses as the woman seems to stand up straighter. “What is going on here, Saber?”

 

“They think we aren’t guests. Which means that they have no idea who they have on the guest registry, which considering the hotel and the close association with the FEI, is very poor business, or their security is shit and we will be talking to Ace about it,” he crosses his arms over his chest. “We will be doing so either way.”

 

Marco glances at the woman, who looks bored, her fingers tapping against her bicep, “And what will Ace do?”

 

“It really depends on what happens here,” Saber answers. “Either he’ll expect an apology for not paying more attention or,” he shrugs. “The Gol’s have a lot of influence and I’m sure that they would be excited about a new hotel in Saint Tropez.”

 

Marco startles when the man with the laptop speaks up, his voice shaking, “Ma’am, if you would please look at this?”

 

“Unless you want to show me these two listed as guests-”

 

“They are guests, ma’am.”

 

Marco raises an eyebrow at how fast she turns, looking at the screen for a long moment before turning back to them with a smile that reminds Marco of the times he would go to the store when Jozu was on shift, because he had insisted on a part time job, and his brother had been dealing with someone he didn’t particularly like.

 

“It seems that there has been some error in our system,” she says brightly. “I do apologize for the issue that has occured.”

 

Saber stands, brushing off his pants, “I’m sure that you will. My boss or his assistant will be in contact. Come on, Marco.”

 

“Is that normal?” Marco asks when they get outside, glancing back as the lobby starts to clear out. “Someone questioning you like that?”

 

“No, it was because of my clothes,” Saber sighs, running a hand over his head. “Got it into her head that someone dressed like me wouldn’t be able to afford a room in the hotel. Which is wrong, because I’m pretty sure that I make more than she does,” he pulls out his phone. “Text Ace and tell him what happened.”

 

Marco raises an eyebrow, “Won’t he be upset?”

 

“He’s going to be upset no matter what, that woman was profiling people based on appearance and that means that she’s probably already done something to one of the riders. Not all of them are like Ace, you know,” Saber says typing something in his phone, before stepping forward to hand the valet their ticket. “And Ace made sure to inform the hotel that we were both part of what would technically be his entourage.”

 

“And she messed up,” Marco finishes for him, sending a quick text to Ace, promising that everything was fine and Ace should wait to take care of it. “Your first name is David?”

 

“What did you think my parents named me Saber?”

 

“It’s not the strangest name that I’ve heard. One of my best friend’s parents made his legal first name Law. Not to mention, Luffy sounds like something that Dragon must have made up and Ace is named after a playing card. Why would I assume it wasn’t your first name?”

 

“Why would you,” Saber agrees distantly, reading over something on his phone. “Deuce is taking care of it and there is our ride.”

 

Marco stares at the car for a long moment, “I’m not sure what I expected, but I don’t think it was this.”

 

“Ace likes sports cars when he’s on vacation, but since it has to fit both of us and him and Deuce. Not to mention, there’s still going to be three of us when Deuce leaves to take the horses back to London. This was our compromise.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Marco mutters sliding into the passenger's seat when the valet opens the door, thanking him softly. “Should I ask Deuce when we can arrange lunch?”

 

Saber shakes his head, attaching his phone to the car’s bluetooth, “Ace won’t be able to meet up with us until later, so we’ll have a bit of time, if you want to do something.”

 

“I haven’t seen anything about Saint Tropez beyond the beach, what do you think of going to it and figuring out what we want to do from there?”

 

“That sounds like a plan that Ace would come up with. Maybe he is rubbing off on you,” Saber smirks.

 

“Shut up, here,” Marco sends him a message with an address. “They have those water hover shoe things and I’m very interested in trying them out.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

* * *

 

“My sister left a comment on that picture you posted,” Marco says instead of a greeting, his phone in hand as he leans against the wall opposite the stall that Ace was currently in. “I noticed it this morning, but I was distracted by the beach and the competition,” he makes a face. “She even tagged her boyfriend in the comment.”

 

Ace laughs, setting Philly’s saddle on the door of her stall and leaning against it, “Did she? What did she say? Is it embarrassing enough for me to screenshot and add to my folder of things to use when we finally convince her that we’re dating and these are pictures of you?”

 

“Agreeing with the name,” Marco answers, frowning at Ace. “You’re not suppose to be happy about that, Ace.”

 

“You have a very nice back,” Ace says shrugging, but unable to help his grin. “What else did she do? You have that look on your face.”

 

“That look?”

 

Ace hums in agreement, “The look you get when Haruta does something that upsets you. I know that look well, she keeps doing these things.”

 

“Sent me a text asking if I knew where my boyfriend was. With quotes around boyfriend.”

 

“Considering the fact that I’m right here,” Ace frowns, because he hates how Marco tends to feel after one of his siblings comment about them only fake dating. It always worried Ace, since he spent so much time away, that Marco might think something similar. “I would hope that you knew where I was.”

 

Marco smiles, soft and tired, before sighing, “I know.”

 

“I don’t understand why so much of your family hasn’t accepted that we’re dating. Except one of your brothers?”

 

“Two of them,” Marco corrects, looking ready to slide down the wall to sit. “Jozu and Vista. Jozu’s the one that keeps sending you pictures of jewelry designs and Vista would be the one with plants,” he shakes his head. “Jozu’s already sent me a text about the pictures, laughing at me.”

 

“Poor Marco, being teased by his little brothers. Do you want a kiss to make it better,” Ace teases, smiling when Marco rolls his eyes, glad to drag his attention away from the issues that were still happening with his family. “I love you, but you’re always silly about your brothers and their teasing.”

 

“Like you’re much better with Luffy’s.”

 

Ace laughs, taking a moment to catch his breath, “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Ask me?” Marco repeats, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing bad,” Ace adds quickly, catching the way Marco’s mouth twists slightly. “There’s two other members of Great Britain’s Jumping team here, they were asking about you.”

 

“Because they’ve never seen me before or because I’m here as your guest?”

 

“It can’t be both?”

 

Marco hums, smiling easily as he steps away from the wall that he’s been leaning against, “Or maybe it’s because you announced that you had a partner not too long ago and now you’re being seen with someone as your guest?” He slides his phone back into his pocket. “I don’t mind meeting some of your friends, I don’t think that you have had much time to do so.”

 

“You mentioned that you didn’t feel comfortable in the spotlight, which makes it a bit more difficult to arrange things for you to meet my friends,” Ace admits, leaning further over the stall door, standing on his tiptoes to make up for the height he lost leaning. “I do like to show you off.”

 

“You say that a lot,” Marco says rolling his eyes and stealing a kiss, just like Ace had been hoping he would. “But I wouldn’t mind meeting your friends. I don’t think I’ve met any, other than the ones that you normally work with. Have I?”

 

“I do have a lot of friends,” Ace shrugs easily, smiling as Marco snorts. “I don’t see them over there right now, but that might because Doma’s hiding inside a stall again,” he doesn’t raise his voice, but it carries further. A man, with a bandanna across his forehead, leans out from behind the wall, “You’re not sneaky, Doma.”

 

“I’m absolutely sneaky,” Doma states firmly, stepping forward to join them. “It’s just that Bohemia gave me away.”

 

“Your horse’s name is Bohemia.”

 

“Doma has a theme that he came up with years ago and his poor horses suffer from it,” Ace explains, rolling his eyes. “Someone, somewhere, I think we were drunk honestly, called Doma a Bohemian Knight, and now that influences all his horses names.”

 

Marco raises an eyebrow, almost smiling, “Bohemian Knight?”

 

“I dressed differently at the time and might have come to their rescue,” Doma admits with an easy grin. “I’m Doma Landis, Ace and I have been riding together for several years now, but I don’t think that he’s ever mentioned you.”

 

“Marco Newgate, I’m a doctor,” Marco offers his hand.

 

“And my boyfriend,” Ace adds as Doma shakes Marco’s hand. “So don’t you start your weird flirting, it took me ages to win Marco over enough for him to agree to a date with me and I refuse to lose him to some bad chat up lines.”

 

Doma laughs, “I have only the finest chat up lines, Ace. The kind of chat up lines that masterpieces are made of.”

 

“He’s not my type,” Marco says, startling when Ace starts laughing. “Did I say something funny?”

 

“I’m everyone’s type. I’m absolutely irresistible,” Doma states, sounding only mildly offended. “I’ve never been told otherwise.”

 

Ace laughs, gasping for air as he holds onto the stall door, hiccupping as he spoke, “You tried to chat up Banshee and wouldn’t take no for an answer. You literally tried to ask her out after she said no thanks six times. She’s lesbian, Doma.”

 

“I know that now,” Doma smiles, easy going once more. “That’s a joke by the way, I don’t think that everyone is my type. I did spend a lot of time flirting with Banshee before realizing that her very good friend Cornelia was actually her girlfriend Cornelia. You’re a doctor, Marco?”

 

Marco nods, “Yes, I work close to the MFEC, actually.”

 

“I’m going to tell everyone that you went to the hospital and came out with a date, Ace.”

 

“Hey,” Ace complains, feeling better now that Doma was no longer lurking and actually talking to them. “I did not. Marco was good enough to wait until we met for yoga, he’s too professional to ask someone out when he’s working.”

 

“You’ve asked people out when you were working,” Doma reminds Ace, gesturing around them. “This is working.”

 

Marco is grinning and Ace knows that it’s going to mean trouble for him, “You’ve been flirting with other riders, Ace? Do you use Doma’s chat up lines for that or maybe,” Marco teases. “Something more horse related?”

 

“Marco,” Ace pouts, pressing a hand to his chest. “You’re not suppose to be starting on me too. I’ve been betrayed by my own boyfriend,” he sniffs, biting the inside of his cheek when Marco shakes his head, still smiling. “Philly, do you see this? Marco’s being mean to me!”

 

Philly doesn’t look up from her treats, her ears flicking forward, but ignoring him all the same. Ace sighs, scooting some of her carrot leaves back into place, knocked aside and forgotten at some point earlier.

 

“Philly is only interested in her treats,” Marco says, still grinning too brightly, which wasn’t fair! “And you didn’t answer my questions.”

 

“You didn’t. Unless this is flirting,” Doma states, pulling a face. “If you’re flirting, right in front of me, nonetheless, at least let me know so that I don’t have to see that shit. There’s enough of that in my off time, I don’t need to see it here too.”

 

Ace smirks, “I don’t know, Doma, maybe I want my boyfriend to flirt with me. You know, since I like him and would very much enjoy flirting.”

 

“Are you teasing Doma without me?” Ace waves, catching sight of Pavlik, lingering by one of Doma’s stalls. “Have you been teasing my best friend and not even inviting me?”

 

“They’re being mean to me!” Doma pouts, frowning when Pavlik pats him on the back softly. “Don’t pat me on the back condescendingly.”

 

“Poor, innocent little Doma. He can’t even stand a little bit of teasing from one of his dear old friends,” Pavlik says smiling easily and offering his hand to Marco. “Pavlik Saab, I’m part of Team GB with these idiots. I didn’t know that Ace had any friends that weren’t athletes.”

 

“I’m right here,” Ace says trying to sound indignant. “You could at least say that to my face, what the fuck?”

 

Pavlik smirks, “I could, you would have to lean down a little, since it seems like you’ve lost some hearing since we last spoke.”

 

“Marco, Pavlik is being mean to me!”

 

“I’m fairly sure that this would be revenge, Ace. Wasn’t this what you were doing to Doma? You know what your mom would say if she heard you were being rude to people and not able to deal with them when they pushed back,” Marco says, smile going soft when Ace pouts at him. “If you can’t handle your own friends, love, then I don’t know how you deal with Luffy and Sabo.”

 

Ace gasps, trying to bite back a smile, “I’m being insulted!”

 

“I can kiss it better, if you think that would fix it.”

 

“Holy shit,” Pavlik chokes, and Ace can feel his face heating up. “He’s turning red, do you see this Doma? Who are you, magical Marco?”

 

“Marco Newgate, I’m Ace’s boyfriend,” Ace likes it when Marco says that he’s Ace’s boyfriend. It’s nice, for all that Marco is willing to say it without prompting. Even if the occasion doesn’t call for it. “It’s nice to meet another of Ace’s friends.”

 

Pavlik grins, “It’s nice to meet you. We don’t normally get to meet Ace’s dates. Not unless he’s dating another rider and even then…”

 

“Just because my significant others preferred to keep our relationships private, doesn’t mean that I didn’t introduce you. I know that you met a few of them and the ones that you didn’t- we weren’t exactly dating,” Ace says, gesturing vaguely, unsure how to finish his sentence.

 

“You know,” Marco says slowly and Ace is already worried about what he’ll say next. “I haven’t heard about Ace’s previous relationships.”

 

Ace groans as both Pavlik and Doma smirk, this is revenge and he knows it, “Marco, please don’t let them tell you about my previous relationships. I adore you, but if you listen to them-”

 

“You’re just worried that they’re going to tell me about all the times that you made a fool of yourself when trying to get a date or while on a date.”

 

“But Marco,” Ace pouts, hopeful that Marco will let it go.

 

Marco leans closer, stealing a kiss and raising an eyebrow, “You know that I love you, but I absolutely want to hear about your embarrassing romantic situations. At least the ones that your parents haven’t told me about. I mean,” he brushes something from Ace’s cheek. “You come off as almost perfect, Ace.”

 

“Mean,” Ace mutters, sighing in defeat. “I suppose if you really want to talk to my friends about when we were younger, dumber, and drunk then I can’t stop you.”

 

“I do like hearing about you.”

 

Pavlik gags, “You’re disgusting. You two are horrifyingly disgusting, the only way it could be worse would be if it was like that video of your parents,” he pauses and shivers. “Ugh, I’m not going to be able to look at Roger when I see him later.”

 

“Leave my parents out of this. And you shouldn’t be looking at my coach anyway, that’s why yours keeps yelling at you.”

 

“Ace,” Doma says crossing his arms over his chest. “Your parents were pretty public about a lot of things. Including flirting during events and you can’t forget how your dad stared at her when they met at the Olympics, and she was only helping the eventing team. Or do you not remember watching that?”

 

“Your parents flirted at the Olympics?” Marco asks curiously.

 

Ace nods, sighing, “Mom and dad met at the Olympics. Dad was almost instantly smitten with her, at least, that’s how Gramps tells it. Dad would probably tell you, if you asked. He loves to talk about mom to anyone who will listen.”

 

“Your father is fairly smitten with your mother,” Marco says shaking his head. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like when they had first met. But,” he smiles. “You won’t distract me.”

 

“Foiled by your ability to keep focus,” Ace sighs. “I suppose that if you want, you can talk to these idiots,” he ignores the gasps of mock outrage from Pavlik and Doma. “And I can start moving my tack. We could invite them to join us for dinner or something, if you want to make sure we have time for you to talk to them.”

 

Marco smiles, “I would like that. Thank you.”

 

“Mhm, don’t tell him anything too horrible,” Ace warns his friends, narrowing his eyes at their smirks. “I like Marco, don’t scare him off before my family can try their best to do the same.”

 

Doma waves off his concerns, “Ace is just worried that we’re gonna tell you about the time he thought it was a good idea to go skinny dipping in the middle of winter.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

Ace rolls his eyes, because that had been Doma’s idea, even if he kept trying to claim that it was Ace’s, “Don’t do anything stupid, I’ll be back.”

 

“We’re going to tell him about the time that you and your cousin failed to win an eating contest,” Ace groans at the memory as Pavlik laughs. “It’s disgusting but it’s going to happen.”

 

“This is for payback for telling your friend about that whole incident in Spain, isn’t it?” Ace demands, opening the stall door and stepping out. “Or that thing in Morocco?”

 

Doma smirks, “Can’t it be both?”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Jozu,” Marco says, answering his phone after the third ring, leaning back to relax against his chair. “You do know that I could have been sleeping. I’m on vacation, I can sleep in.”

 

Jozu laughs, static crackling over the connection as he tries to catch his breath, “You would never sleep in this late. You’ve probably been awake for at least a few hours. Are you sitting on the hotel’s balcony and looking at the street?”

 

“No, mind if I put you on speaker for a minute?” Marco asks, already doing just that, because he wants to send Jozu a picture of this beach, before the crowds that he had seen yesterday afternoon arrive. “You should be getting a picture in a moment. I’ve been here for almost an hour reading a book. It’s nice.”

 

“The beach. You’re literally at the beach,” Jozu sounds shocked. “You hate the beach, something about it being too cold?”

 

“I’m in Southern France, Jozu. It’s almost too hot for me. Ace’s guard has been following me around with water bottles and sports drinks because he thinks that I’m going to get dehydrated,” Marco rolls his eyes as he spots Saber trying to discreetly drop a new bottle of water on the small table holding his other medical magazines, taking the empty one to recycle. “I can remember to drink things!”

 

Saber waves, pretending not to hear Marco as he moves back to his seat, several feet away. Keeping his distance since Marco had mentioned that he felt strange being watched all the time, taking it to mean that Marco wanted the ability to pretend that Saber wasn’t watching him. Marco still wasn’t sure how to tell him that wasn’t what he had meant at all.

 

“Does it help that you don’t have to help me and Pops watch the rest of our siblings?” Jozu doesn’t leave him the chance to answer. “I know that you would never say it, but don’t think that I was blind to how much of our time at the beach was you hurrying after Haruta or Thatch as they tried to do something stupid.”

 

“It’s strange,” Marco allows, after a moment of silence. “Other than making sure that I have food and I stay hydrated, Saber just lurks in the background. And Ace is training right now, I think, so I’m here alone. Which is-”

 

“Strange?” Jozu finishes for him. “I can understand that. It’s different without someone there that you need to keep watch over. Are you bored?”

 

“No, I’ve got a lot of things to read and Law is texting me.”

 

Jozu makes a soft sound of amusement, “And what is Law texting you about?”

 

“The hospital and a few messages about how his boyfriend is going to be the death of him, which is fair, since it’s Luffy. You know, the normal messages that I expect from Law.”

 

“That does sound like Law. I didn’t know that he was dating?”

 

Marco laughs, “Law is dating Ace’s cousin, Luffy. They haven’t been together for long, but Law has been complaining about Luffy since before they met. Because Luffy smiles wider than Law thinks is possible. But Luffy’s idea of flirting almost killed Ace.”

 

“That bad?” 

 

“He would order food for Law and have it delivered to the hospital. I got to see Law’s face the first time he got a delivery and it was wondrous. I wish I had a chance to take a picture of it, but I shall remember it.”

 

Jozu snorts, something clicking on his end of the line, “That sounds hilarious. I’m sure that you and Ace weren’t much better at first.”

 

“Ace and I couldn’t even ask each other out.”

 

“That’s because you’re both fools,” he pauses. “Are you enjoying your vacation?”

 

“It’s nice. I got to try out these water hover shoes the other day. There’s a place here that rents them. I can send you a picture later, Saber was taking pictures. There might also be video. I’m not sure, but he could be hiding one from me.”

 

“I would like to see that, I imagine you had issues with balance, depending on how they work. However, I actually called to talk to you about Kotatsu.”

 

Marco feels his heart drop, “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s perfectly fine. A fierce little beastie. He scared Onix out of bed last night, my heart couldn’t stop laughing about it because Onix has the height advantage,” Jozu says with a sigh. “We’ve also found that Kotatsu hates the pet carrier, he refuses to go in. You have to fight him to get in and he’s cranky, whiny, and bratty for a while afterwards.”

 

“I’m sorry that your puppy lost to a little, tiny kitten,” Marco laughs.

 

“He’s fierce,” Jozu states firmly. “He tried to climb up Namur’s leg using his claws just the other day. He only got to Namur’s knee before he was stopped, but he tried.”

 

“Ace will love that. He’s a very big fan of doing things and if he can do them with animals, all the better,” he pauses, adjusting his sunglasses. “You know, kittens climbing up people make for good videos and Ace loves taking and posting videos of Stefan, it’s sure to extend to Kotatsu.”

 

“I would think so, but I actually called for a reason and it wasn’t to tell you about the adventures that your kitten has been getting into.”

 

“Ace’s kitten.”

 

“I’m not arguing this kitten ownership nonsense again,” Jozu states firmly. “I’m calling because I have to go to the store today and I wanted to know if you would like me to send a bag of the food we’ve been using for Kotatsu with him so that you can either slowly change the brand or search for the same.”

 

“Oh, please. I want Kotatsu to be comfortable and changing his food suddenly would be a poor choice,” Marco agrees, closing his eyes and humming happily. “You’ve already arranged for him to arrive at the airport close to when Ace and I will, right?”

 

Jozu laughs, “I have. You’ll be able to pick Kotatsu up twenty minutes after you land. I thought it was best to arrange for him to arrive after you, since he will be stuck waiting around in his carrier.”

 

“Thank you, Ace would feel terribly guilty if he found out that Kotatsu has been waiting around, crying.”

 

“I figured. He sounds like an animal lover, the horses certainly point to that, don’t they,” Jozu teases. “Is the beach crowded?”

 

“Not really. There’s plenty of people, but it’s not crowded enough to make me feel like it would be best to leave,” Marco admits with a yawn, pushing his glasses up to scrub at his eyes. “Most of the people who are in town currently are here for the Longines Athina Onassis Horse Show, the competition that Ace is taking part in.”

 

“So not all crowding around the beach,” Jozu says before sighing. “Kotatsu is on the kitchen table staring at me and I don’t know why. I thought we had this talk, no climbing on the kitchen table!”

 

Marco can hear the soft chorus of meows as Jozu, likely, moves closer to the table to confront Kotatsu on his inability to listen. It ends with a hiss and muffled cursing.

 

“He’s loud, you might have heard him.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a vocal cat,” Marco assures his brother, pausing for a moment. “I’ve met some of Ace’s riding friends.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Jozu ask curiously. “I thought you were avoiding that?”

 

Marco snorts, “Not exactly. I’m avoiding publicity, but not Ace’s friends. It’s just hard to meet his friends and not get trapped by the public,” he shrugs, knowing Jozu can’t see him. “I was in the stables with Ace and he introduced us. They were nice, apparently they’re on the same team as Ace. Team Great Britain, I think they called it. They were telling me about when they were younger and dumber. It was cute. Apparently Ace was a troublemaker.”

 

“He looks like one. Probably gets it from his dad. There’s hundred of stories about what Roger Gol online. Mostly about him being a bit reckless when he was younger.”

 

“I’m sure that he must have been if you say so. I haven’t heard much about it, but then again, I’m not really interested in hunting down information on Ace’s family. I’m fine with what they’re willing to tell me.”

 

“You’re adorable,” Jozu says, and Marco can hear him choking back his laughter. “I’m going to let you get back to your vacation. Do you want me to send more pictures of Kotatsu? I’m sure he’ll be willing to let me stage a small photo-”

 

“Photo,” Marco prompts when Jozu doesn’t continue.

 

“Can I use your cat to show off a necklace that I’ve made? It would pop against his fur, more than if I used Onix. Kotatsu is very photogenic.”

 

Marco laughs, “Can you hold off on releasing them until Kotatsu has gotten here and I’ve talked to Ace about it?”

 

“I can,” Jozu agrees easily. “If he says no, then I’ll ask Pop’s breeder friend to borrow one of her kittens. What could sell jewelry better than kittens?”

 

“I’m sure you know the answer to that better than I would,” Marco says considering the possibility of a nap.

 

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m going to let you go now, I have work to do. Have a good vacation. Get a tan. Eat really good food. And you better send me pictures, Ace’s instagram photos just aren’t the same and I’m not exactly thrilled to see you artfully half naked.”

 

“I’ll try my best to do all of that,” Marco promises. “Thank you for doing this Jozu.”

 

Jozu laughs, “What are brothers for?”

 

It takes longer than Marco will admit to finally end the call and put his phone back down on the table with his magazines to close his eyes. Only moving when the sky seems to go darker almost impossibly fast.

 

“Sorry about that,” Saber grins, setting up an umbrella. “This might help you out a bit. I’m going to put another bottle of water down and let you sleep, if that’s what you were planning.”

 

“I hate you,” Marco mutters, closing his eyes again and ignoring Saber’s laughter. He had another hour until it was time to start moving towards the arena and a nap sounded perfect.

 

* * *

 

“Ace,” Ace hums, frowning as he watches the stream of the main arena that was set up for him to observe the other combinations taking part in the jump off. Currently, they were in the lead, with no faults and a bit of a time advantage, but at any moment one of the other combinations could risk making a curve sharper, jump from a tighter angle then they had done or just be faster, take over and steal the win from them. “Can I ask how you think your horse was today?”

 

“Philly was going strong today,” Ace answers, smiling politely as he looks away from the stream and trying to ignore the urge to tap his foot anxiously. “She knew what we wanted to do and was in excellent shape. Just as bouncy as I’ve come to expect from her, even with the sharp approach angles we took to cut our time down, but she and Ruby both have been doing amazingly this whole event.”

 

Roger laughs, still crouched down to see the stream, grinning when Ace glares at him, “Ruby’s been doing so well that Ace wasn’t even upset when she stole all of his partner’s kisses.”

 

“Your partner accompanied you?”

 

“They did. I asked them to stay with Ruby, because she’s done such an amazing job throughout the event. I just don’t have the time or ability to shower them both with all the love and affection that they deserve,” Ace says brightly, ignoring how this is probably a dig for more information about his partner, he’s noticed more questions digging for information these days. “Philly’s going to get the same treatment after this.”

 

The reporter doesn’t frown, although she doesn’t look happy with Ace’s answer, but she moves on quickly, “Even if you don’t win first place in the Grand Prix?”

 

Ace doesn’t get the chance to answer, Roger slamming into his side and lifting him up to spin in a circle, “Dad?”

 

“You won!” Roger shouts, squeezing Ace tighter as Banshee, leading a trotting Philly by the reins, and Deuce ram into them, shouting in excitement. “You won, son!”

 

“I won?” Ace repeats back slowly, his head spinning as he tries to understand what his dad had said. It takes a moment, but Ace hugs them back, grinning widely, “I won!”

 

Ace doesn’t actually know what is said for the next few minutes, sounds too soft compared to the roar in his ears as his team keeps switching who is hugging him and congratulating Philly on her win. It takes far too long to blink himself back into focus, the reporter still standing there, smiling politely as Ace pats Philly and whispers promises that there’s going to be so many treats in her future.

 

“Congratulations Ace.”

 

“Thank you,” Ace says hugging Philly around the neck tightly, instead of trying to look at her or focus on the conversation. He gets head rubs and bumps back. “This is Philly’s first big win.”

 

“Is it? Have you been training more than normal to prepare for this event?”

 

Banshee clears her throat and Ace feels unnaturally grateful that she’s interrupting this, “Sorry to bother, but it’s time to get Ace and Philly here ready for the award ceremony and I don’t want to put her Champion run on myself. Unless you think I should?”

 

“Pardon me,” Ace says, letting go of Philly and returning the reporter’s polite smile with his own. “I have to help Banshee with this, it’s unfair of me to leave her alone with the rug.”

 

The reporter nods along, assuring that it’s fine, but Ace can’t help but think that she doesn’t think it’s fine. But he doesn’t care, anything to get away from more questions that will eventually try to cycle round to his private life and his partner.

 

“Asking about your partner?” Banshee asks, after she’s led them both away from the reporter to where she already has Philly’s Champion run waiting for them. “Or were they trying to be subtle about it this time?”

 

“Subtle,” Ace answers, hurrying to help her with the rug. “But I shifted topics on her and then dad tackled me because I won, so they didn’t get anywhere. At least not about that. All I wanted to do was talk about my smart girl. What a great girl,” Ace says, patting Philly’s neck and laughing when she turns to see if he has treats, nosing at his pockets before snorting and turning away from him. “Not yet, but soon. Promise Philly.”

 

Banshee shakes her head, taking her time with the clips, “Your dad went off to get extra treats so that she would have a variety, I think,” she rolls her eyes. “There you go! All dressed up and ready to get your first place! Need help up?”

 

“Please, once I’m up, then you can take your time telling me to move so you can adjust the rug a bit,” Ace says, letting her boost him up into the saddle. “What do you think, Banshee? Do we look fantastic?”

 

“Philly looks fantastic, as she always does,” Banshee smirks looking at him before checking that the rug wasn’t stuck in the stirrups and making last minute adjustments. “I suppose that you look less horrible than normal. There we go, all set.”

 

Ace sticks his tongue out at her, patting Philly’s neck, “Think it will hold up through our girl’s favorite part?”

 

“If it doesn’t, then I’m not any good at my job,” she answers, kissing Philly’s nose. “She’s all ready to go. Are you going to fall when you climb off tonight or will you be able to stay on your own two feet?”

 

“You’re being mean to me!”

 

Roger laughs, patting Ace’s thigh as he joins them, his cell phone pressed to his chest, “She’s got a good point, son. You have gotten yourself tangled up in the rug before,” he smiles and Ace always feels like he’s done something amazing, when his dad looks proud of him after a win. “Congratulations on your win, Ace.”

 

“Thanks dad. Did you call mom already?”

 

“She called me, actually. I was far too busy hugging you to call her and tell her that you had won until after she has already seen the announcement. Rouge says that she’s very proud of you and that she’ll call you after the prize ceremony to tell you so herself. I’m proud of you too.”

 

Ace laughs, trying to ignore the way his chest feels too tight, like it always did when his father said he was proud of Ace, “I figured as much, what with the hug and the tackling. Or was that supposed to be as my coach.”

 

“Both,” Roger admits easily. “I’m proud of you as your dad, because I’m always proud of you. I’m proud of you as your coach, because you did so well over the last few days. You and your horses both.”

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

Roger pats his thigh again, “Your mom and I used to get worried that you would end up in our shadows and never be able to convince people that you were your own person.”

 

“Dad.”

 

“I’m allowed to reminisce over my son proving that he is a great rider in his own right and showing off his talent. I can still remember your first time on a horse and how you told both your grandfather and I that you were going to be a better rider than both of us,” Roger dodges the kick that Ace directs at him, laughing even though Ace can see how watery his eyes are. “You’re proving them all wrong and you have been from the start. Everyone that thinks you would just skate by on our family name has been eating their words since the Olympics,” he holds out his, Ace’s, phone. “Your partner wants to talk to you.”

 

“You could have started with that!” Ace hisses, feeling himself flush as he snatches up his phone. “Phoenix?”

 

“Congratulations,” Marco says softly and Ace can hear Ruby in the background, shifting in her stall. “We were watching you on the FEI’s site, Ruby was very impressed by the jumping. Sneezed all over my phone.”

 

Ace laughs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“I’m trying to make you laugh,” Marco admits. “Ruby did sneeze on my phone, but only after she licked it several times, since there was so much green. I don’t think that she liked that she couldn’t have any of it,” he pauses, humming softly under his breath. “But I’m so proud of you, Ace. Both you and Philly.”

 

“You could have waited for me to get to the stables to tell me that,” Ace mutters, feeling far too close to tears, which wasn’t fair. “I have to go out and take part in the prize ceremony and my face is going to be red and my eyes are watering.”

 

Marco laughs, “I love you too, Ace. Good luck with your interviews afterwards.”

 

“Love you,” Ace mutters, waiting for the call to disconnect before handing his phone back to Roger. “You’re the worst dad, ever.”

 

“I am,” Roger agrees gleefully. “Have fun out there.”

 

Ace sighs, moving to get himself into place as the rest of the riders set about to do the same. He would get them back after this, he was going to have his revenge.

 

God, Ace closes his eyes tiredly, he hoped that no one startled Philly this time, there was always one person that did because they weren’t used to horses. He didn’t know why they were allowed to hand out prizes, when they were terrifying the horses. He sighs through his nose, knowing it was useless, but hopeful nonetheless.

* * *

 

Ace stares blankly at the clothes that Marco has laid out for him. He was certain that he had promised Marco that they would go out for a romantic dinner after he had finished his competition, but these were pajamas, no one went out for a romantic dinner in pajamas. Unless Marco had found a restaurant that allowed such things, but Ace didn’t think there would be one nearby, not when he had looked through restaurants himself just the other day.

 

He yawns, scrubbing at his face to avoid glancing at the door to the bedroom to try and plot how he could sneak away just a bit sooner to sleep. It’s not that Ace doesn’t want to have dinner with Marco, he loves spending time together, but he would honestly rather sleep. Even if he has to beg Marco’s forgiveness at a later date.

 

“I’m exhausted,” he mutters to himself, turning on the sink to wash his face. Hoping to startle his brain into stopping all of this long enough to eat.

 

Marco is on the couch when Ace finally convinces himself to head to the sitting room, his back against the armrest and his legs stretched out across the length of the couch, feet hidden beneath a blanket. Ace doesn’t bother trying to sit, collapsing on the couch and hiding his face in Marco’s side.

 

“Tired?” Marco asks softly, hand running through Ace’s hair, humming when Ace presses into the touch, rubbing his fingers against Ace’s scalp. “You’re almost a cat.”

 

“Not’a cat,” Ace mutters, eyes burning as he tries to blink them clear. “Just tired. W,” Ace yawns, cutting himself off, a shiver making it’s way down his spine. “What are we doing for dinner tonight?”

 

Marco laughs, still running his fingers through his hair as he picks up his phone, “You must be tired if you missed the cart that the staff brought up. I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you, I thought you would rather have food waiting for you instead of waiting for it.”

 

“I love you,” Ace says, wiggling to try and sit himself upright, giving up when all it seems to do is get him closer to falling off the couch. “Help me?”

 

“You’re adorable,” Marco says smiling easily as he shifts, moving both of them upright. “You still owe me a more romantic dinner another night, but I thought you might enjoy this more for tonight. Just a quiet dinner and some tele before bed.”

 

“I’m already in love with you, why do you do these things to win me over?” Ace demands, leaning into Marco’s side. “Work messaging you?”

 

Marco laughs, pressing a kiss to Ace’s forehead, “Not so much,” he turns his phone and Ace catches sight of Stefan running before the video ends. “Pansy - she’s Stefan’s sitter, remember? - sent me a video of him playing in the park. Would you like to see?”

 

“Yes,” Ace says leaning closer. “I absolutely want to see the best boy. Is he okay? I know you said that you don’t normally leave him like this.”

 

“Stefan’s fine, Ace. He’s a little sad that I’m not there and he’s spent some time looking for me, but it’s nothing that I’m worried about,” Marco promises, starting the video over again for him to watch. “She did mention that he’s taken over my bed. Which means that I’ll need to break him of that.”

 

“He misses you,” Ace says, humming happily when Stefan barks at another dog and the two of them start to run around each other. “I’m glad that he’s okay. He looks happy at least.”

 

Marco nods, “I haven’t been away from him this long before, usually only a few nights or a couple of days. I’m just worried about him, honestly.”

 

“I know,” Ace yawns, pressing his face into Marco’s bicep. “Sorry that I couldn’t get him here with us. I know you would have liked that.”

 

“Ace,” Marco sets his phone down on the table, Ace can hear it clicking against the table top. “You haven’t done something wrong. I know it’s hard to bring a pet somewhere and I don’t mind the fact that we had to leave Stefan at home. He’s well cared for. But we’re supposed to be eating and you’re not going to enjoy falling asleep in your dinner.”

 

“Fine,” Ace mutters, shifting so that he can hold something. “What are we going to watch then, you promised me tele and while I trust your food choices, we both know that I question your choice in shows.”

 

Marco presses a hand to his chest, mock betrayal crossing his face, “If you hadn’t just won your Grand Prix nonsense, I would have to break up with you for wounding me with this horrible, false insult. I arrange a nice, quiet dinner for your win and this is how you treat me?”

 

“The event’s Grand Prix,” Ace corrects loftily. “There’s already other events called Grand Prix, the ones that are part of the Rolex Grand Slam. And, may I remind you, that you think that weird reality show is one of the best things ever?”

 

“Alt for Norge is not a weird reality show, it’s all about history. I would think that you would have noticed, since you enjoy history yourself. Atmos recommended it to me.”

 

Ace laughs, “How could I have missed that? Of course your historian brother would be the one to get you into a historical reality show. When did it even come out?”

 

“2010, if I remember correctly,” Marco answers flipping through another channel and stopping on  some type of cooking show. Which, Ace would rather watch this than the last channel he had stopped on. “And you enjoy it too, love.”

 

“I can enjoy things and think they’re weird. Now, you promised me food, Marco. Please give it to me, I’m starving.”

 

Marco laughs, rolling his eyes,  “You’re always hungry,” he presses a kiss to Ace’s temple. “Alright, you need to let me move or I’ll never be able to reach our dinner and we’ll both starve.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

Ace pouts at the mocking tone used on the pet name, one Marco always uses with dear because that’s not one of the names he would call Ace unless he was teasing him, but it drops quickly enough when Marco moves the plates to the coffee table, arranging them neatly.

 

“Do you want to start with an appetizer or the meal?” Marco asks, because it’s an honest question. Ace has done that before. “It doesn’t matter, but I want everything to stay warm, so it’s best to let it stay covered if you aren’t ready for it.”

 

“Appetizer,” Ace says after a long moment.

 

“Tagliatelle with olives,” Marco says removing the cover and pulling the plate closer as he grabs one of the forks for Ace. “Dinner is Filet Mignon with vegetables?”

 

Ace nods, humming happily as he picks up his plate, “That sounds perfect, thank you. I’m going to ignore you for however long it takes for me to eat it all, and possibly order more, because I love you, but I need food.”

 

“Then eat your dinner,” Marco says with what’s almost a laugh, his own plate balanced in hand. “Do you want to turn on a light, it’s starting to get a little too dark in here and I know that you’re already tired.”

 

“I like it,” Ace mutters, swallowing a mouthful of his tagliatelle. “Been in bright lights all day, it’s nice to have it like this.”

 

Marco hums, starting on his own dinner as Ace reaches out to grab his main course. It’s easier to eat slower now that he has something in his stomach, watching the chef on the television chopping something up and talking about reductions. It’s almost relaxing, because there’s no shouting or loud noises, just a calm voice and directions. 

 

“Is this okay?” Marco asks curiously.

 

“It’s good,” Ace promises. “What did you get, anyway?”

 

“Salmon tartarte. You know I have a soft spot for salmon and when they promised that they didn’t use vinegar, I couldn’t resist. Do you have something to say?”

 

“No, absolutely nothing,” Ace says leaning back against Marco’s side as he finished his dinner. It was nice, just the two of them and their meals with nothing at all to worry about. “Thank you for this.”

 

Marco hums, tapping his foot against Ace’s thigh, “I like having quiet nights with you, Ace. And you’re always exhausted after an event, I’m not going to force you to go back out after that. A quiet night isn’t a burden.”

 

“You’re the best,” Ace mutters, blinking rapidly to try and keep his eyes open.

 

“You don’t have to wait up for me, you know,” Marco says nudging Ace back upright. “I don’t mind if you want to go to bed. It’s not going to take more than a few minutes for me to finish up and go to bed myself. Unless you want dessert first? They’re not likely to be as good as Pudding’s but I thought pastries would be best.”

 

“I like pastries,” Ace yawns, snuggling into Marco’s side. “And I’m not that tired.”

 

“You are,” Marco argues, setting his finished plate back on the table. “We could hold off on dessert. Maybe have them for breakfast instead.”

 

Ace pulls a face, “I don’t like sweet things in the morning,” he yawns, scrubbing at his face in exhaustion. “Maybe for my snack later?”

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Marco agrees, putting the pastries to the side. “Come on, up and to bed with you, Ace. You’re not easy to carry and if I have to, I will find a way to get a picture to post online.”

 

“My boyfriend being able to carry me,” Ace says, letting Marco pull him up onto his feet. “To bed, isn’t exactly embarrassing, Marco. Kinda hot, if I’m honest.”

 

Marco laughs, leading Ace to the bathroom, “Teeth first. I’ll brush mine later, I want to get room service to pick everything up before I go to bed, but I think you’re too tired to wait for that.”

 

“I wanna sleep,” Ace groans, already pulling out his toothbrush and paste. “You’re being mean to me.”

 

“I know, brush your teeth and I’ll be right back. I’m going to arrange the pick up and then I’ll be back, alright?”

 

Ace grumbles, brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth before Marco peeks back in, holding out a hand for Ace to take and tugging him into the bedroom and letting him fall into bed.

 

“Gonna sleep forever,” Ace mutters, pressing his face into his pillow.

 

“I’m sure that you will,” Marco says, brushing Ace’s hair out of his face. “Go to sleep, we’ll sleep in tomorrow and have an easy day of it, what do you think?”

 

“Like that,” Ace sighs, rubbing his face into the pillow. “Night?”

 

“Good night, Ace,” Marco mutters and Ace can feel him kissing his cheek before he moves off and out of the bedroom for now, the lights turning off behind him.

 

“Night,” Ace mutters, closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach. Sleep, finally.

* * *

 

Marco smiles softly, watching Ace take over his side of the bed and falling back into a doze, face buried in his pillow and the sheets starting to look more like a cocoon than sheets. It was cute and Marco almost feels bad for coming closer and sitting down, watching the way Ace jerks and blinks slowly at him.

 

“Still tired,” Marco asks carding a hand through Ace’s hair and smiling when Ace shifts to press into the touch, eyes barely open and blankets moving up to his nose.

 

“Wanna sleep forever,” Ace mutters, trying not to yawn from the way his words seem to drag out, trying to push his face further into the pillow that he had stolen. “I’m tired.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Marco agrees, humming softly. “It’s not even seven yet, your Overwatch App woke me up with it’s notification.”

 

“Nightwatch,” Ace mutters, opening one of his eyes to peer blearily at Marco before sighing tiredly and freeing one of his hands and pouting until Marco hands him his phone, skimming through the notifications before handing it back, “I’s fine.”

 

“If you’re sure. Do you want to go back to sleep? We have time and there’s nothing major planned for today. I can wake you up in a few hours, I can keep myself occupied.”

 

“Stay?”

 

Marco laughs softly, still stroking Ace’s hair, “I would, but you seem to have stolen my spot. Might not be enough space for us both with you sprawled out like that,” Ace pouts at him, blinking slowly for a long moment, blankets moving up over the lower half of his face a moment later. “But if you want, I think I have a book on my tablet that I haven’t gotten to yet.”

 

“Would move,” Ace says, looking reluctant to do so even as he says it. Marco’s fairly sure that has to do with the sheets being cold and how much he hates the cold. He will if Marco agrees to stay however. “Please?”

 

“Will have to sit up, at least a little. I don’t want to risk dropping my tablet on my face, like you did with your phone the other night,” Marco presses a kiss to Ace’s temple as Ace pouts, sliding his thumb softly over Ace’s cheek. “You could even cuddle.”

 

“Good,” Ace doesn’t frown, but his eyes narrow the way they always do when he frowns. “Comfy.”

 

“You are a fan of being comfy,” Marco agrees, stroking Ace’s cheek once more before pulling his hands back. “Alright. Love you.”

 

“Love you,” Ace agrees with a pleased sigh as he hides in Marco’s pillow again.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Their room isn’t as cold as Marco had assumed it would be, perhaps because of the windows with the sunlight streaming in, but the tiles feel like ice as he reaches the coffee table and unplugs his tablet from the charger, checking the battery and that the book he wanted was already downloaded.

 

Ace has shifted back to his side of the bed by the time that Marco returns to their room, still wiggling slightly like he wants the bed to get warmer, but Marco’s side of the bed is clear. Even if all of his share of blankets seem to have ended up in a cocoon that is slowly edging to cover even Ace’s hair from sight. It’s adorable, his boyfriend.

 

“Still awake?” Marco asks putting on his reading glasses before he sits down to adjust the pillow so that he can lean back just slightly in bed. “Thought you would be asleep by now.”

 

“Woke up when you sat,” Ace yawns, already shifting closer to hide his face in Marco’s side. “Sleep?”

 

Marco hums, “Good night, lovely. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

 

Ace seems to melt into his side, falling back asleep quickly as Marco opens up the file for his book and arranges his tablet to lean against his thighs, so he doesn’t have to hold it the entire time. The book is something Lana recommended to him several months ago, something fiction for once, that Marco had liked in concept and wanted to see played out.

 

Marco startles when his notifications ping, losing his place on the page, sighing softly as he swipes down to look them over. Instagram has the most, which is where he starts, skimming past the pictures of Haruta and Jiro’s date and Namur’s almost daily pictures of the the sunrise in the fjords to see what Ace’s team account has posted now.

 

**TeamAceMFE**

France

**TeamAceMFE** Here we are on the #PonyExpress heading back to Kensington with #RubysWay and #PhillytheHareMare . Taking a brief stop after passing Aix-en-Provence. 

 

(Photo taken by @MaskedDeuce )

 

The picture shows both Ruby and Philly in their stalls, safe in the back of the horse trailer, one of their heads caught mid-movement, blurring it slightly. Which is strange for Ace’s team to post, they always tried to make sure the horses were easy to see when they were posted to the account.

 

**MaskedDeuce** #RubysWay decided she didn’t want her picture taken today and this was the best shot that we got.

**Horsee-horsedo** Ruby nooo! She’s so photogenic and this is what she does.

**CobyMFRider** Ruby always does this. If you look  here there’s more pics of her that aren’t blurry nonsense

 

**Nailing** Have a safe trip home!

 

**Totortrot** Philly! Look at those good girls!

 

Marco shakes his head, backing out of the app and returning to his book. He would let Ace look at it later. Ace loved the public updates that his team gave out when they were on the road like this, even the ones that were given to him directly. He worries about his horses, Marco knows that one of the first things he does when he gets up is to look over the information on the apps that the MFEC used to keep track of their horses.

 

His tablet buzzes just before nine thirty, a soft alarm bringing Marco’s attention back from the book that he’s been tangled up in. He can’t remember the last time that he was able to relax and enjoy a good book, but Marco sighs, it was almost time to wake Ace up.

 

“You’re buzzing,” Ace mutters the words slurring together as he sighs heavily. “Time?”

 

“Time,” Marco agrees. “Sleep well?”

 

“Mhm, hungry.”

 

Marco laughs, ignoring the soft pinch to his side, “Ace, lovely, you’re always hungry,” he brushes Ace’s hair from his face, smiling when Ace hums softly. “If you wake up, we can get something to eat. Which will be exciting, you’ve slept in pretty late compared to normal.”

 

“Normally get up with the sun,” Ace says, blinking slowly as he shifts to look up at Marco. “Don’t wanna get up and get dressed for food.”

 

“You’re cranky,” Marco teases, shaking his head. “Cranky and hungry, the worst combination. Come on now, up.”

 

“No, gonna stay here all day.”

 

“Well then, I suppose that I’m going to the beach alone. I have plans for today, you know.”

 

Ace pouts, he’s trying to look cure because he wants to get his way, Marco just knows it, “We could just stay in bed all day instead. A nice, slow day. Maybe watch some tele, stay in our pajamas.”

 

“You’re not that cute,” Marco says, laughing when Ace whines. “We have plans and I, for one, want to go home with a tan from this vacation, just to see what Haruta will do when she realizes that I’ve been at the beach instead of just taking pictures of landscape paintings.”

 

“Marco!”

 

“You’re not going to convince me with some sad eyes and a pout. I have younger siblings, you know. A very large amount of them.”

 

“I’m cuter.”

 

Marco laughs, Ace’s chin digging into his chest in revenge, “Oh, I’m sure that you are. But I’m still just as unlikely to give into you as I am to give into my siblings. Come on, up.”

 

“But clothes,” Ace whines.

 

“We can order room service,” Marco offers, kissing Ace’s forehead. “Spend the rest of the morning relaxing up here and then go out. The pool, maybe, but I would like to go to the beach. If you’re up for it?”

 

Ace groans, reluctantly, “Fine, I guess. But! This is under duress.”

 

“Because you can’t be a sweet, loving boyfriend and join me at the beach for a few hours? I thought you cared about me,” Marco teases, smiling when Ace scowls at him, his bluff called. “I love you.”

 

“Ugh, you’re gross,” Ace whines, finally sitting up. “I love you too, even if you have too many things with that stupid phoenix printed on it.”

 

Marco rolls his eyes, “I have to represent, you know.”

 

“Then use the creepy owl from Bergen, not the ugly, creepier Imperial Phoenix. You’re not even a professor there, just a guest lecturer,” Ace groans, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back. “Alright, you promised me breakfast.”

 

“In the sitting room, this is the bedroom.”

 

“Ugh, phoenix butt, you’re killing me.”

 

Marco snorts, the phrase always gets him, “Please stop calling me that.”

 

“Stop wearing those sweats with the Imperial College’s ugly ass phoenix mascot on your arse and we’ll talk. Until then, I’m going to call you, phoenix butt.”

 

“And here I gave you such a normal pet name,” Marco sighs, opening the door to the sitting room to find the room service menu. He doesn’t even startle when Ace drops onto the couch, draping himself over Marco’s back. “You’re not a blanket.”

 

Ace grins, Marco can feel it against the side of his neck, “I’m not. But, I want cuddles and I’m gonna steal them if I must.”

 

“I’m sure, but I think you need to look at the menu and decide what you want to eat, which is easier when you aren’t leaning over my shoulder.”

 

“Nope, gonna lean. Read the menu to me?”

 

Marco shakes his head, rolling his eyes, “you’re far too lazy, lovely.”

 

"I'm on vacation."

 

"We are on vacation and I think that we both know that you're capable of reading. If you don't want to read, then I suppose that I can order the blandest thing on the menu for you."

 

Ace sighs, sounding put upon, "You're so mean to me and all I do is love you. Fine, if only because I hate bland things."

 

"Which is exactly why I would order you just that," Marco says, humming as he looks over the menu. "Now food, lovely."

 

"I know. And then the beach. Though, you are pretty tan already, Marco. Anymore and your work will be shocked when you get home," Ace slides a hand down Marco's arm to turn the menu. "You do look good."

 

"Trying to convince me to stay in our hotel room," Marco says leaning forward to grab the phone, grinning when Ace almost topples. "Won't work today, but," he laughs at the sound of defeat that Ace makes. "There's always tomorrow."

 

Ace laughs, pressing a kiss just below Marco's ear, "I think that is a challenge that I would be more than willing to try and win," he hums. "I have my order now, if you're ready."

 

* * *

 

**AceMFRider**

Saint-Tropez, France

**AceMFRider** I'm dying, why does he have to be like this?

 

**CobyMFRider** Is that another book?

 

**Horsee-tee** I can't tell if this man is suppose to be handsome or just weird looking.

**Paperplain** I mean, I think he looks really fucking hot from the rest of the shit we've seen, but idk man, it's just part of his face. You never know

 

**LuffyMFRider** Stop spamming me with pictures of your boyfriend! This is my entire feed @AceMFRider !

**AceMFRider** Suffer

 

**Nailing** I hope you're having a nice vacation! Who's your friend?

 

Ace taps his thumbs against his phone case, staring at the comment for a long moment, considering his options. Nailing had been getting steadily worse since he had called her out for the incident with Coby and then proceeded to ignore her. She hadn't stopped commenting, leaving questions that he would normally have answered by now, if he wasn't making sure to ignore her. It was getting to the point where all he wanted to do was call her out for what she was doing.

 

"You're not looking relaxed," Marco says suddenly, startling Ace out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong, you look like you wanted to break your phone."

 

"Have I told you much about my fans?" Ace asks, trying to relax his hold on his phone, because Marco's right. "I know that you've been scrolling through things on my pictures and feeds, but I don't know how much of that you've been running into."

 

"Mostly I see Coby and Helmeppo?" Marco pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Arguing with people. Sometimes it's Rebecca and Margueritte or a couple of other user names that I recognize on your posts but I don't actually know, but they seem to team up with the boys, so I assume that they're close."

 

Ace nods slowly, "Probably some of our other riders. The age groups, even with different trainers, usually get pretty close to each other, I think I know who you're talking about," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Noticed one named Nailing or Nailingit?"

 

Marco frowns, mouth moving as he whispers to himself, probably repeating all the usernames that he remembered from Ace's instagram and twitter feeds, before shaking his head, "It sounds familiar, but I don't know why or from where."

 

"Nailing is one of my fans. I think that we might have met during one of the events that my family and I attended, at least that's what the family's security team has been able to find out for me. She's," he pauses, trying to find the right word because infatuated seems too mild, but obsessed is almost too much. "She's under the impression that we're soulmates."

 

"That's certainly not normal."

 

"No, it's not. Nailing seemed pretty normal to me. I have a lot of fans that comment on my pictures and I usually pick a small number to respond to, either ones that have user names that I remember or ones that I'm fairly sure that I've never seen before," Ace ducks his head, avoiding the look on Marco's face. "I encouraged her, didn't I?"

 

"Depends on how you were talking to her. Do you have an example?"

 

"She'd say something about how Wisteria looked happy or ask if that was Elmo hiding in the background of a picture. I would confirm or deny and maybe add in a fact about one of the horses. Like, the best way to get Elmo in a picture is if he's in the background."

 

Marco nods slowly, thoughtfully, "That's not encouraging. That's just how you talk to your fans about your horses. She's gotten worse?"

 

"Remember the day that I introduced you to Coby and Helmeppo?" he doesn't wait for Marco to respond, staring at his phone instead of looking at Marco. "I wanted to apologize. From what I understand, Coby corrected Nailing on something, I'm not sure. I do know that it lead to a disagreement and she ended up calling Coby out. He's got a pretty obvious crush on someone, even if he knows that it's never going to be anything and doesn't act on it, she made a comment about it. Thank fuck she only pinged me with that instead of Coby's crush."

 

"Coby is fifteen."

 

Ace nods, sighing tiredly, "I deleted her comment and told her that it was inappropriate for her to do something like that to a child and that I didn't approve of my fans acting in such a way. I haven't responded to her since she did that."

 

"That's not encouraging, Ace. That's interacting with a fan, possibly being polite to someone at a function. You called her out for something that is wrong and went as far as to apologize to the victim for her actions. Why are we talking about her?"

 

"She comments still. Any picture with you has her asking about my friend, but you're not. You're my boyfriend and I'm so, so tired of her doing this and trying to say that we're not dating when even  _ Luffy _ is commenting that he's tired of seeing my boyfriend because I post so many pictures of you."

 

Marco hums, Ace can hear him moving but he still startles at the touch of Marco's hand on his cheek, tilting his face until he's looking at Marco, "Ace, lovely, you aren't responsible for anything that woman does. The fact that you took care of it and made sure that Coby didn't suffer because of it makes you a good person," he smiles softly. "Don't respond."

 

"I can't stand her, Marco."

 

"I know and you're a more mature person than I am, because I would have blocked her by now. But please ignore her, don't let her ruin our vacation, lovely. We're having a good time here, in southern France, on our vacation and she can live with no one talking to her," Marco kisses him, thumb stroking over his cheek. "Think you can do that? For me?"

 

Ace hates when Marco does this, it makes him feel like his heart is in a vice, "Does that mean I have to stop posting pictures of our vacation?"

 

"Of course not," Marco says easily. "You love posting pictures and I don't mind that. I love sharing pictures of you too, I don't see why ignoring Nailing would mean stopping."

 

"Deal," Ace leans forward for another kiss, trying not to laugh when Marco pulls back. "Gonna go back to your book?"

 

Marco hums, leaning back to settle into his chair, "I would like to, lovely. Why, are you bored?"

 

"A little bit, I mean, there's not much to do right here other than lay in the sun. And I don't have anything to read."

 

"I only have medical magazines or I would offer one of them to you," Marco frowns, looking through his bag. "But I know that there's a rental place around here, the one that I told you about with the water propelled hover shoes. They had jet skis and more."

 

"I thought we were supposed to spend time together this vacation," Ace says slowly, because it does sound interesting, but this was supposed to be a chance for them both to spend time together. "I don't want to leave you alone."

 

"Ace, just because we arranged this vacation to spend time together, it doesn't mean that we have to spend the entire time together. We can both do things, because I know that you can't sit still for hours and I have no desire to run around constantly."

 

"I don't run around constantly," Ace laughs, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. "I'm going to go try out these water activities. Maybe if you finish up before lunch, you can come join me?"

  
Marco smiles, "I can absolutely do that, love. I'm not going to be going anywhere until I catch up with my reading or Saber says it's time to eat."

 

"If you're sure?"

 

"Go have fun. I'll be here and you're going to have Saber stay with me, aren't you?"

 

"You do need a guard more than I do, Marco."

 

Marco sighs, pushing his sunglasses up from where they've slid down his nose, "If you insist Ace. Now, go have fun."

 

Ace laughs softly, leaning closer to steal another kiss before Marco can stop him, "I love you, please make sure that you don't get dehydrated."

 

"I'm going to throw you and Saber into the ocean if I keep finding more bottles of water piled up on my table," Marco shouts after him. "Have fun!"

 

"I will!" Ace grins, glancing back to catch sight of Saber sneaking another water onto Marco's table before speeding up. Marco was going to get increasingly annoyed with this and Ace didn't want to be caught up in his rant.

 

* * *

 

"Do you see him," Marco asks, because he's tall, but on more than one occasion, he's overlooked Ace when trying to find him. "I thought that he said he would be here."

 

Saber hums, frowning at his phone, between sweeping over the crowded part of the beach that surrounded the rental company that he had told Ace about before he had run off. "He's here or close to here according to the tracker that I have on his phone. And he would take his phone onto the water, we buy his cases based on durability."

 

"You do," Marco asks, eyes narrowing because everyone that was using jet skis were too far away for him to get a good enough look at, which meant that they could be Ace. "I thought he just liked them."

 

"No, it's because he's a mess of a person," Saber answers. "There he is, watch the jet ski just over there."

 

Marco turns, frowning at the expanse of blue, unsure of the exact position that Saber had been referring to, until something moves. A jet ski coming closer at a decent clip before slowing at the dock, Ace jumping up onto it and returning his equipment with ease before hurrying over to join them.

 

"Marco," Ace shouts, rushing over the last few feet of sand, waving his arms in excitement. "Sorry, am I late?"

 

"No, you aren't," Marco laughs, letting Ace slam into his chest, because it's better then Ace trying to spin him in a circle again. "We were starting to wonder where you had gotten off to, lovely."

 

Ace hums, face still hidden against Marco's chest, "I was further out. Trying to see how fast I could get the jet ski to go. It was fun, but I think that I should avoid them, two people got really close to slamming into me, because they were fiddling with their Go-Pros and that would be too much injury for me."

 

"It would, you would hate the recovery," Marco agrees, brushing Ace's hair back from his face and smiling when Ace finally looks at him. "What do you think about lunch? I know that you have to be hungry after all of that," he nods to the ocean. "I'm not sure if it's jet skiing or something else."

 

"I think it's jet skiing," Ace admits, shrugging slightly as he shifts, but doesn't move away from where his arms are wrapped around Marco's middle. "But I am hungry. Lunch sounds amazing. Do you have somewhere in mind? I know that you and Saber were spending a lot of time here, was there a place that caught your eye?"

 

Marco shakes his head, trying to remember all of the places that he had seen over the last few days, "I don't think so. Saber?"

 

"Searching," Saber answers, looking down at his phone and making Marco feel increasingly like Saber wrote down everything that he said. "Oh, this one looks neat. Plage Restaurant L'Orangerie. It's about eleven minutes away by car."

 

"We can't walk?" Ace asks curiously. "If it's that close-"

 

Saber snorts, "I'm not walking for almost an hour to get lunch and you can fire me if you want to do that. I don't think your boy here is up for that long of a walk either."

 

"I'm really not," Marco admits, tugging on what is left of Ace's ponytail, probably tugged almost out by the wind. "But I would be willing to jump in the car and drive for eleven minutes. Far less time and I'm actually starving."

 

"Well then, I guess that we're going to take a drive," Ace sighs dramatically, as if he's suffering. "You're lucky that I love you or I would insist on walking there. It's not that far," he adds, teasing. "But I suppose that we can get there faster."

 

Marco hums, leaning to press a kiss to the top of Ace's head, "I'm sure that you're doing this just to be nice to me and not at all to do with the fact that I can hear your stomach growling. Come on, your arms have to let me go, or I won't be able to walk."

 

"But I don't want to let you go," Ace whines, already stepping away and holding out his hand. "But I suppose that food is a reason to deal with it. Are you going to be driving, Saber?"

 

"Yes. And you're going to sit in the front because I don't want you two to start kissing when I'm driving, I don't need to see you both being disgusting together," Saber states, turning on his heel and leading the way to where he had parked. "I thought I had gotten the better deal when I ended up guarding you instead of one of you parents."

 

Ace laughs, and Marco takes the moment of distraction to tangle their fingers together, smiling when Ace squeezes back, "You should have known that I would have been like this. They're my parents and Gramps is just as bad with Grandma. The only one who isn't like this is Uncle Dragon and Uncle Dragon isn't interested in anyone."

 

"I know. Even Luffy's gotten disgusting and romantic according to Barto. And that is Marco's fault because Luffy's gushing about his best friend," Saber says, sighing as he rolls his shoulders. "I can't believe your family."

 

"We're a lot of romantics," Ace says smiling up at Marco. "Even Uncle Dragon loves people, just differently."

 

Marco laughs, "And I didn't convince Luffy and Law to do anything. That was absolutely Luffy and Law who decided to get where they are going with their relationship, which isn't important," he pauses as Saber pats down his pockets for their car keys. "What would you like to do after lunch?"

 

"We don't have plans, I keep forgetting that," Ace says frowning as Saber finally gets the car unlocked and moving to hold the door open for Marco. "We could come back to the beach, you said that you wanted to go home with a tan."

 

"We have a perfectly good pool at the hotel," Marco reminds him, sliding into the car and laughing when Ace follows him in, Saber rolling his eyes and sighing. "And I think too much sun in one day might not be the best option."

 

Saber clears his throat, catching Ace's attention, finally, "Door please."

 

"Oh, right," Ace says closing the door behind him. "Thanks Saber, sorry about that."

 

"I'm so tired of you both flirting, please let me live," Saber mutters and Marco knows that he doesn't mean it the way that it sounds. He's tired of their flirting, but Marco's been in a similar situation with his siblings and their significant others. "You both better be buckled."

 

"We are," Marco promises, letting Ace lean into his side. "You're going to make Saber mad."

 

"I would never," Ace gasps, grinning like he knows exactly what he's doing. "I just wanted to ask my boyfriend if I could flirt with him at lunch and this is what I get?"

 

"Because you want to see how long it will take Saber before he asks for a new seat."

 

"That might be part of it," Ace says slowly. "Just a smidge of it."

 

Marco rolls his eyes, "I suppose you could flirt with me just a little. As long as you don't drive poor Saber round the bend."

 

"Of course," Ace promises, shifting to kiss Marco again. "Saber, are we there yet?"

 

Marco bites back a laugh and the long sigh that Saber releases, "We'll be there soon enough, Ace. Shut up."

 

* * *

 

"You look annoyed," Ace says stepping around Marco to grab his windbreaker from the closet. "Did we forget something at home? I know you were worried about one of us doing that."

 

"No, I saw my running shoes when we arrived," Marco says twisting to look under the bed and sighing as he drops the bedskirt. "But I can't seem to find them anywhere. Did you unpack them?"

 

Ace hums, dropping onto the bed to pull on his socks, "I put all the shoes that I saw into the closet at the entrance. If they're not there, have you checked our suit cases?"

 

"Where are our suitcases?" Marco asks, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing tiredly. "I don't remember where we put them."

 

"Shelf in the closet," Ace says slowly, nodding towards them and laughing when Marco sighs, shoulders dropping. "You overlooked them, didn't you?"

 

"If I say no, would you pretend to believe me?"

 

"Maybe, if you have something in trade?"

 

Marco raises any eyebrow and Ace smiles innocently, pouting when Marco turns his attention to the suitcases, dragging them down and searching them, before sighing heavily in defeat.

 

"No?"

 

"No," Marco agrees, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I don't remember where else they could be. I've check under the bed, the closets, and the sitting room."

 

"Did you check the bathroom? You've left your shoes in my bathroom back home before," Ace shrugs when Marco looks at him. "It's worth a check."

 

Marco stands, brushing off his knees and hurrying to the bathroom as Ace searches for his armband, the one that holds his phone, so that he didn't have to worry about a bag or it falling from his pocket, and securing his smart watch. He had enough time to send a text to Saber, explaining that they were still hunting down Marco's shoes, when Marco makes a sound that Ace translates into victory.

 

"Found them?"

 

"Underneath a towel," Marco agrees, dropping onto the bed beside him and pulling them on. "I thought I was going to have to stay back while you went on your run."

 

"We could have stopped to pick you up more running shoes. It's not like it would have taken that long. We're going on a run and it's not like we have actual plans that we need to stick with," Ace says rolling his ankles and humming as his watch pings. "Saber is in the lobby."

 

"Did he mention that he had security called on him?"

 

Ace nods, because honestly he had picked to stay at this hotel because of their security, but he had thought the requested photo for each member of their party would have stopped the incident with Saber. He had even gotten Saber listed as his bodyguard.

 

"Does that happen often," Marco asks curiously.

 

"No, it doesn't. I think the last time that Saber had security called on him was when I went on vacation several years ago. It was stupid because I take care to have him listed with me, my parents would be upset if I didn't."

 

"Because they care?"

 

"Of course," Ace says brightly. "My parents would be upset if I got hurt. Wouldn't your dad?"

 

Marco hums, but doesn't answer. Ace doesn't push, he's heard Marco talking to his family on the phone and seen them commenting on his posts, because they don't believe that Ace was actually Marco's boyfriend and wouldn't listen when Marco tried to tell them anything about their relationship. The only reason that Ace hadn't told everyone that Marco was his boyfriend was because Marco had asked him not to. Even if that meant that he couldn't respond to some of the increasingly rude comments that he saw.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 

"The economy's rapid inflation has caused a sharp rise in the price of thoughts. It's a dollar now."

 

Marco laughs, "A whole dollar? I didn't know that inflation had hit the thought economy so hard. Would you accept alternative payment? My dollars are all in pounds."

 

"I don't know," Ace smiles easily, leaning away from Marco and laughing when he pushes Ace backwards onto the bed, "I'm being attacked."

 

"Mhm, no you aren't, but I'm sure I can take advantage of you like this later," Ace hates how Marco can make his chest feel too tight with something as simple as that. "But we have a run first, don't we?"

 

"I could be convinced to stay here for a while longer."

 

"But then poor Saber would be all alone without us," Marco says standing and tugging Ace to his feet, brushing a kiss over his cheek. "And that means he would come and knock on the front door until he got an answer or called the front desk."

 

"Fine," Ace sighs. "This is unfair, I didn't even get a real kiss for being mature and getting up."

 

Marco smiles as he grabs his windbreaker from where he had thrown if over the bottom of the bed, "I don't know, you sound like you're complaining more than being mature. All that groaning and complaining."

 

"Who's complaining? Certainly not me, I'm just stating facts and talking about how things work," Ace says darting away from Marco's attempt to catch him. "I mean, I even tried to help find your shoes."

 

"Stefan does a better job, even if they end up a little slobbered on and nibbled," Marco says grinning as he jumps, Ace twirling out of the way just in time to avoid being captured. "And he actually wants to run. Instead of playing games."

 

Ace laughs, speeding backwards into the sitting room as Marco watches him, "That's not fair! Stefan is a good boy! And he runs so fast, I love him. We don't get to run together enough," he says moving to put the coffee table between them. "I want to run with Stefan too."

 

"Oh?" Marco says easily, eyebrow arching curiously. "Are you jealous that you don't get to run with me or that you don't get to run with Stefan?"

 

"That's not fair! Am I suppose to pick one?" Ace demands, bouncing on his toes as he watches Marco. Neither of them had declared the game over, which meant that he could still hurry forward to claim victory. "Stefan is a good boy and I like doing things with him."

 

"You never asked to come running with us, Ace. If you had asked, I'm sure that we could arrange for you to join us at least sometimes. Stefan would love to run with someone else and he loves you," Marco says rolling his shoulders and adjusting his windbreaker. "If you want to come running with us, however, all you have to do is ask."

 

Ace frowns, because he would love to go on runs with Marco and Stefan, but he doesn't have the time. Not when his entire day is based around riding and planned out for him, because otherwise he would never have a moment to himself, "Maybe."

 

"Think about it then, Ace. You don't have to make up your mind now, it's an open offer."

 

"Running with Stefan would be fun," Ace mutters, grabbing one of the keycards from the holder and tucking it into one of his pockets. "Come on, we have a run to complete and then you get to sit around the pool looking attractive, while I swim laps."

 

Marco shakes his head, "I'm going to sit around looking attractive?"

 

"You're unfairly attractive and the tan you have acquired is only making you more so. Stop fishing for compliments, Marco," Ace teases, holding open the door to let him out their room. "Come on, we have a ride to the beach and then a run."

 

"And a ride back and a shower and then," Marco kisses Ace's cheek. "Pool."

 

"You're being mean to me," Ace mutters darkly, closing the door to their room and hurrying down the hallway to the elevator. "Hurry up, we can't be late."

* * *

 

"You know," Marco calls back to where Ace has slowed down again. "You could turn off the camera sound so that I won't be able to hear every time that you snap a picture. Or you could wait until I'm standing still instead of trying to take my picture while we're running."

 

Ace laughs, "But then they won't be able to see all that," Marco just knows that he's gesturing at his back. "In action. Oh, maybe I should take a video. Saber, should I take a video instead?"

 

"As your bodyguard, I'm not obligated to answer that question," Saber states, possibly louder than he had intended, if the way he frowns at the looks directed at him means anything. "And I thought we were running, not trying to stage a photo shoot?"

 

"I can do both!"

 

Marco rolls his eyes, slowing to a stop and unhooking one of his water bottles from its holder on his belt, "I'm not sure that I want to have a video of my back on your Instagram for my sister to stare at. It's bad enough that I've seen her tag Jiro into the comments."

 

"And if you would quit slowing down," Saber adds, elbowing Ace in the side and making him take a drink. "I would quit looking like I'm stalking you. I was going to stay ten feet back and now I'm looking like a weird fan."

 

"But I had to drop back to make sure that I got the best pictures," Ace says, turning his phone and, probably, showing Saber the pictures, leaving them at an angle that Marco can't see. "What do you think of these?"

 

Saber sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Ace, I don't get paid to help you pick out pictures to show how attractive your boyfriend is to share with your fans. Please, you're going to kill me."

 

"Marco, Saber is being mean to me!"

 

"You deserve it," Ace gasps in horror, as if betrayed by the fact that Marco hadn't sided with him. "Lovely, you've been dropping further and further back and poor Saber can't let me out of his sight either, since you insisted that he watch over me too."

 

"You're both being mean to me," Ace mutters darkly, glaring playfully over the top of his phone at Marco before glancing back down at his screen. "You should know that I've posted six pictures of you sleeping and one of you searching for your shoes this morning."

 

"My revenge will be swift," Marco says already plotting it. He has a picture of Ace drooling in his sleep with one of Stefan's paws on his cheek, because Stefan wanted him awake to play  _ now _ . "And have Deuce post it to your team's account."

 

Ace shrugs, unknowing of Marco's plans and the fact that Deuce would probably love the chance to post more embarrassing pictures of Ace and lay the blame on Marco for it, "I can live. It's not like you're unfairly attractive and I think everyone should know that we're dating."

 

"Please put your phone away and come finish this run with me?" Marco asks instead, because he has made his plans for the day and this is going to cut into them. "We do actually have things to do today."

 

"I hate when you pull that on me."

 

"And, to sweeten the deal, I've already asked Deuce to clear up some time in the mornings so that you can come running with Stefan and I. But if you don't want to-"

 

"You did?" Ace asks sliding his phone back into his armband and grinning. "I can come running with you and the best pup?"

 

Marco hums, smiling easily, "I did ask for Deuce to see if he could work it into your schedule. You mentioned this morning that you might enjoy it. But I can ask him to reconsider, if you want to play around instead of finishing up your training?"

 

"I suppose that I can stop," Ace steps forward to tug Marco into a kiss, smiling softly. "Thank you, Marco."

 

"You're welcome," Marco mutters, kissing Ace a second time before stepping back. "But we have a run to complete."

 

Saber pulls a face at them both and Marco would feel more guilty at any other time, but just not today, "You're both disgusting, but I would like to finish my run because I look less suspicious when we're all relaxing around a pool instead of running around a boardwalk and a sidewalk."

 

"You mean that you aren't happy being my stalker?" Ace asks, grinning when Saber sighs deeply, his eyes closing and his shoulders dropping. "You know that I'm only kidding, Saber. You're doing your job and you're doing great at it."

 

"Am I? Are you sure because first your hotel thinks that I'm doing something wrong and now you've started calling me a stalker. At least when it's Marco, I know it's because he's never been guarded like this and I give him 'too much' water."

 

Marco hides a grin, taking another sip of his water as Ace tries to defend himself and complain about how the hotel was going to give Saber a real apology at the same time. It's funny and it always seems to get out of hand before Saber tells Ace that he's only kidding. But it also extends their break, which leaves Marco with a view of the sun just above the ocean, blue as any of the post cards that he had seen when he was younger.

 

"I can't take pictures?" Ace demands suddenly.

 

"It's just after sunrise and I'm sending pictures to my siblings, not taking an increasing number of pictures to post on Instagram of my boyfriend's back for his sister to comment on."

 

Ace pouts, "I don't make Haruta comment."

 

"No, I know you don't," Marco agrees returning his phone to his waist pouch. "But, we both know that she stalks your account and that she doesn't seem to realize that I'm the one in your posts, so I would like it if you would stop. At least for now."

 

"Of course! That's all you had to say, you know," Ace brushes a kiss over Marco's cheek. "Break time is over! Come on, we still have a way to go before we can turn around to the car!"

 

Saber sighs, "If you want to kill him for running too much, I'm willing to look away for a minute."

 

"No, I'll get him back later," Marco says easily. "But the offer was nice."

 

"Mhm, you know," Saber says grinning and nodding to where Ace is jogging in place, waiting for Marco to catch up. "Most guards, they don't get to do this. I don't know if it's better or worse that Ace works out almost as much, if not more, than I do."

 

Marco laughs, "Well, you're not going to fall out of shape. I'm coming, it's like you have ants in your pants, Ace."

 

"That is a horrible thing to wish on someone," Ace gasps.

 

"It's a saying."

 

"And now I've been cursed! By my own boyfriend, he set me up to get ants in my pants, he doesn't love me anymore!"

 

Marco brushes their arms together, smirking softly, "I can't believe you were just trying to make me say that I love you," Ace smirks, obviously pleased. "I do, love you. Even if you're worse then having almost ten younger siblings," He picks up the pace at Ace's indignant shout, to keep from being caught, at least until he was pouting again.

 

Ace was always easier to deal with when he was pouting, rather than playfully upset.

 

* * *

 

“You’re making that face,” Marco says, smiling when Ace sighs dramatically, collapsed onto the chair beside him as he fiddles with the setting on his smart watch. A prototype that he had gotten from a friend for testing, if Marco remembers rightly. “What is that face for?”

 

“I hate chlorine. You can never get rid of the smell, it clings to everything and no matter how much I scrub, it’s always there. Like,” Ace gestures, still trying to collect himself. “I hate it. The pools at home are saltwater, which still has chlorine, don’t get me wrong, but it doesn’t soak into your skin and smell like that.”

 

Marco laughs, shifting to the overside of his chair to avoid the punch that Ace directs at his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I just found it funny.”

 

“You’re absolutely mean to me,” Ace sniffs, fiddling with his settings for another moment before reaching into his bag for his headphones. “You’ll be alright up here? I heard from one of the concierges that the pools tend to be busiest on Mondays.”

 

“When did you have time to talk to a concierge?” Marco asks wincing at the sudden slamming of door and the loud giggling from a group of women heading directly to the bar. “Ah.”

 

“Seems a little early to be drinking,” Ace mutters, tilting his head to the side as he watches them. “When we got back from our run. I wanted to make sure that the section that I requested was set up. They were letting me know that I would only have an hour at the most.”

 

“Then go swim. I would hate to throw off your schedule.”

 

Ace laughs, leaning in to steal a kiss, before hurrying over to the pool and sliding his headphones into place. Marco takes a moment, watching him climb into the pool and waving back when Ace waves at him, before grabbing his tablet. That doesn’t mean that he misses the way the pool starts to get crowded and the group of women steadily drinking as their volume increases.

 

“They’re certainly having a good time,” the woman to Marco’s left says easily to the woman on her other side. “I don’t think I’ve heard giggling like that since my oldest had her birthday last year.”

 

“That loud?”

 

“An entire house full of twelve year old girls having a sleepover. I don’t think they ever really went to sleep that night, but they had fun.”

 

Marco bites the inside of his cheek and hides his face behind his tablet, because that sounds exactly like one of the few birthday parties he had been able to make it to when Haruta was in her early teens. There had been giggling girls in every corner of the house and the living room had been transformed into something made up entirely of the biggest, softest blankets and pillows that they had, hiding even the hideous throw rug that their dad had purchased when Marco was a baby.

 

She had to have invited all of the girls in her year and possibly several from the years below and above, even if their dad had insisted that Haruta had only brought twelve girls over. But they had been happy and loud and hilarious in the way that younger siblings always were. Marco still had blackmail from that party, including a picture of Haruta after one of her friends had done her makeup, comically overdone and looking more like paint on a porcelain mask then a face and wearing one of their dad’s old bathrobes, that dragged on the floor behind her.

 

His tablet pings, startling him from the memory, another update from Deuce on the Team’s Instagram on the horses and a series of badly taken photos from Haruta to show Jiro passed out and hanging over the edge of the bed, his head on the floor. But nothing to keep him distracted for long, checking the clock to see how long Ace still had to swim before glancing up to see where he’s at.

 

Marco has no idea if there’s a number of laps that Ace set out to do, he hadn’t thought to ask before Ace had gotten into the pool, but it almost looks like he’s racing himself. Trying to go just a little bit faster with each turn and push off the wall to the other side, only stopping to breathe for a moment randomly, even if Marco’s sure it’s timed, just like all of Ace’s exercises are.

 

He keeps half an eye on him, watching Ace swim and pause more than once to explain he’s reserved this lane, could you please not swim under the barrier rope? It’s grating on him, Marco notes, having to repeat it and interrupt his own work when he’s only been allowed an hour.

 

“You looked ready to punch the last one,” Marco says teasing when Ace finally rejoins him, flopping onto the chair that he’s been guarding. “Were they saying something ruder than the others?”

 

“They were going on about how they paid for a room and that meant they could have use of the full pool. The lifeguard pulled them aside to explain that lanes could be reserved, but it was the end of my time and I’m so tired of people.”

 

Marco laughs, “You’re tired?”

 

“Only of people. Unless you’re trying to convince me back to our room for something else, in which case, I’m absolutely tired and would love to take a nap.”

 

“Maybe in a bit, I don’t think I’ve had enough sun. And if we’re going to return to our room for something like that, I need to rest. I’m not as spry as you.”

 

Ace rolls his eyes, grinning easily, “You’re thirty, not dead. Stop trying to make it sound like you have a decade on me. Bad enough those bags under your eyes make people think that anyway. The number of times that I’ve heard people whisper about our relationship when we’re in public is too many.”

 

“Don’t remind me. Did you get to swim enough? I’m sure we could find somewhere for you to continue practice at.”

 

“I ran extra today, it’s fine,” Ace sighs, closing his eyes and stretching over his chair. “Let me know when you’re ready to head in. It’s not like we have somewhere to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ace is not a fan of airports, the constant crowds and the loud noises are wearing, even when he’s heard people say that it’s like being at one of his competitions. Which is why he is already wearing his sunglasses as they approach the baggage claim, the lights feeling almost too bright when combined with the sunlight reflecting off of something outside.

 

“You know,” Marco says, smiling when Ace looks up at him. “This is why people recognize you. No one wears sunglasses inside.”

 

“It’s too bright and I’m tired,” Ace yawns, feeling like he’s been practising for days on end without a break. Vacations were supposed to be relaxing, not leave him feeling like there should be a vacation for his vacation. “What time is the plane supposed to arrive? I know that you said it would be after ours, but that’s a large window.”

 

“Not that large of one,” Marco admits, looking at his phone. Probably hunting down the information that his brother had sent him. “Why is there never an arrival’s board when I need one?”

 

Ace snorts, leaning into Marco’s side, humming happily when Marco wraps one of his arms around his shoulders absently, muttering to himself as he switches through apps to look for the airport website. It also means that Ace can relax, because Marco will let him know before he moves away and Ace has to stand back up straight.

 

“It should land in the next half an hour, if the flight plan is accurate,” Marco states finally, pressing a kiss to Ace’s temple. “And we both know that it’s rarely late anymore. Do you want to take the bags to one of the chairs in the waiting area while I go talk to the flight desk?”

 

“Yeah, I feel like I’m going to fall asleep on my feet and it’s the worst,” Ace admits, groaning as he forces himself upright. “Saber will be there to make sure that no one makes off with our things.”

 

Ace thinks he hears Saber mutter something about how he’s there to guard people and not their belongings, but Ace knows that it’s not meant the way that it sounds. Saber has been cranky all morning because Ace snuck out of the hotel last night for a late night run and Saber hadn’t found out until Ace’s phone alerted his when Ace was a substantial distance from their hotel. Ace is pretty sure that Saber’s going to be cranky for at least the rest of the day, even after his apology.

 

“Do you need help moving everything over?” Marco asks.

 

“We’ve got it,” Ace promises, snagging the last of their bags from the belt with practiced ease. “The sooner you talk to the flight desk and we pick up the package from your brother, the sooner we can go home.”

 

“To take a nap?” Marco teases, stealing a kiss. “Thank you. I’ll try and be quick about this so you can rest.”

 

“You mean we can rest,” Ace shoots back, grinning when Marco laughs, hurrying to the flight desk. “Why do we have so much luggage?”

 

“I don’t know,” Saber states taking Marco’s bags from him before Ace can try to figure out how he’s supposed to balance them all. “I do know that if you two keep being as bad as your parents, I’m going to demand a raise.”

 

“I don’t think that we can be as bad as my parents,” Ace states collapsing into a chair with a sigh. “Besides, we both know that it would take more than this to be worse than my parents.”

 

Saber snorts, “Yeah, it would,” he pauses, leaning back in his seat. “You don’t normally take off like that.”

 

“There was a lot going on,” Ace taps his head as he yawns. “Up there. I was talking to Marco about moving in with me.”

 

“I assume that since you weren’t upset when I caught up with you, that it was a good run.”

 

“It’s more of a when we move in together, than an if. Nothing right now, not when we’ve only been dating for such a short time, but a definite future.”

 

“That’s good,” Saber says slowly, frowning at something. “You know that means you’re going to need to introduce him to Dadan. And get him a bodyguard,” he rolls his eyes at Ace’s whine. “I know, it’s horrible, but even your mom ended up with a guard when she moved in with your dad.”

 

“Mom got her guard long before she and dad started living together,” Ace corrects, rubbing his face. “Sure they traveled and stayed together at competitions, but mom didn’t move in with dad until a couple months after they were married.”

 

“Because your parents had to arrange things, since your mom was also competing. And wasn’t there legal actions that had to be taken?”

 

Ace laughs, because he can’t imagine his mom being the reason for legal action when his dad is right there, “No. Mom had to arrange a new contract with her coach and wait for the contract she had with the barn to end. Plus the setup for everything she needed. Mom recruited her coach, so there were also transportation issues, since that’s a lot of horses to move across the country.”

 

“Which wasn’t until after the wedding.”

 

“Four months after,” Ace agrees, stretching tiredly. “It’s easier with Marco. He just has to move across the street and there’s no contracts to worry about. But, it’s not like we’re in any rush. I have plenty of time to talk to Marco about needing a bodyguard.”

 

Saber nods slowly, leaning back in his seat, “Well, good luck talking Marco into accepting a bodyguard. He doesn’t like me escorting him around and I’m also one of your best friends, for all that you pay me to guard you too.”

 

“That’s not going to be a fun conversation.”

 

“What will not be a fun conversation,” Marco asks, smiling brightly when Ace leans back to look at him. “I’ve got what we were waiting for.”

 

“What were we waiting for,” Ace asks curiously, shifting to frown at the pet carrier that Marco held securely.

 

It’s smaller than the carrier that Ace knows Marco has in his hall closet for Stefan, but Ace doesn’t remember Marco mentioning anything about another pet. It was something that Ace was fairly sure would have come up before now.

 

“Would you like to see?”

 

“Absolutely,” Ace says holding his hands out for the pet carrier. “Is this that puppy that you’ve mentioned for Haruta?”

 

Marco has mentioned a puppy in conjunction with Haruta, Ace hasn’t missed that, even if he doesn’t remember the details. Probably to stop his sister’s constant stealing of Stefan, since Marco did have a schedule for him. And Ace did love puppies, for all that he rarely gets to play with them, and he has seen pictures of Schnauzer puppies with those tiny fluffy beards, he would love to see one in person.

 

“It’s not for Haruta,” Marco answers as Ace blinks slowly at a small ball of brown fur with wide yellow eyes that could easily fit into Ace’s palm. “His name is Kotatsu.”

 

“Kotatsu,” Ace repeats slowly, watching the kitten meow pitifully. “That’s a great name. You’re so cute, aren’t you? Is Kotatsu here for Haruta’s birthday?”

 

Marco shakes his head, “Haruta isn’t allowed to have pets in her dorm and her birthday isn’t anytime soon. Kotatsu is for you.”

 

“For me?” Ace repeats slowly.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. I asked your parents if a kitten was too much, but your dad mentioned that he bought your mom a horse, so I’m not sure that I should trust his judgement. Your uncle, who I trust a bit more, said that you would like one. I remembered you telling me the name one time, I hope that’s alright. I think he’s used to it now.”

 

“I love him, he looks like a tiny ball of rage right now, but I already love him. Thank you,” Ace says grinning, as he holds the pet carrier more securely. “What kind of cat is he?”

 

“Norwegian Forest Cat. They’re big and fluffy when they’re fully grown. My dad knows a breeder for them and I asked him to get into contact with them for me. Are you sure that it’s okay?”

 

“Why would it not be okay?” Ace asks in confusion, wiggling his fingers between the gaps in the door to the carrier and grinning when Kotatsu sniffs at his fingertips. “I have nothing to care for a kitten with.”

 

Marco laughs, taking several of his bags from Saber, “I asked Wallace for help in buying what was going to be needed for Kotatsu and Jozu’s been sending what Kotatsu’s accumulated while living with him. And a big bag of the food that the breeder recommended so that you can find more or we can switch him to something else slowly.”

 

“You literally thought of everything and I hate you a little bit for not telling me about the greatest present ever, but I also love you so much for this, thank you.”

 

“I’m glad. Kotatsu’s adventurous, Jozu’s been caring for him and he had a lot of stories about what he’s been up to. I can tell you some of them on the way home?”

 

Saber clears his throat, raising an eyebrow at them both, “After we get in the car please. I have a desire to go home before you get into a long talk about this kitten.”

 

“Fine,” Ace sighs, setting Kotatsu’s carrier onto the seat next to him to get a better grip on his bags. “Wait, one picture of Kotatsu online first?”

 

“One picture,” Saber agrees tiredly. “But only one. Not a single picture more.”

 

Ace grins, kneeling down on the ground in front of the carrier to get the best picture of Kotatsu inside it. It wouldn’t do to post a bad picture for his newest pet. It takes longer than he wants to find an angle that will allow him to get as much of Kotatsu visible without an issue, captioning the photo with Kotatsu’s name and a line of exclamation marks, before locking his phone.

 

“Done!”

 

Marco rolls his eyes, even if his smile is fond, “Sometimes I think you love Instagram more than you love your horses.”

 

“Lies and slander, how could you,” Ace pouts, following him out of the airport. “I thought you cared for me.”

 

“I do, but I also think you’re cute when I tease you,” Marco answers, laughing when Sabo glares at them both.

 

“Please get into this car before I break my contract and kill you both.”

 

Deuce snorts, leaning over the top of the car to watch them both, “Welcome back, I hope you don’t mind, but I have a few things that I have to discuss with Ace. Unless you want to wait until tomorrow?”

 

Ace groans, “Stupid work.”

 

“I know, it’s the worst. But you are the one that told your parents that you wanted to help the family business, not me. Hello Marco, I see that you look tan.”

 

“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed yourself while we were gone,” Marco answers, taking Kotatsu so Ace could slide into the backseat before passing him back.

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Ace states, dropping his head on top of Kotatsu’s crate. “I have another half a day of vacation, so this better not take more than an hour.”

 

Deuce laughs, “I’ll try my best.”

* * *

  
  


“You know,” Law yawns, sounding far more exhausted than Ace thinks he should. “It’s weird of you to contact me directly. Usually you have Marco do it.”

 

Ace hums, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear, trying to keep Kotatsu from attempting to climb the curtains hanging from one of the bedroom windows, “Well, I thought since it was about Luffy, it would be better to talk to you myself. Unless you would rather do it through Marco?”

 

“You’ve already called me, what is it?” Law asks.

 

“Luffy is acting strangely. He stopped by to welcome me home, but it wasn’t very,” Ace pauses, trying to find the right word to complete his sentence. “Luffy?”

 

“It kills me that I understand exactly what you mean,” Law sighs and Ace can hear him moving around in the background. “He didn’t stay around for long?”

 

“He didn’t even ask to meet Kotatsu, Law.”

 

Law yawns, “I don’t know why Luffy is upset, Ace. He hasn’t spoken to me about your homecoming yet, probably because he knows that I have work tonight and that means that I shouldn’t be awake for another hour.”

 

“I thought you were awake already,” Ace says slowly, frowning at the clock, hissing when Kotatsu bites his finger, gnawing on it when he doesn’t pull it away fast enough. “Marco said that you would be awake.”

 

“And that’s probably because he’s trying to get revenge for something I did before you took him on vacation,” Law states, groaning as he drops onto something, Ace assumes it’s his bed, since he had just been woken up. “But I can’t help you with this at the moment. If you want, I can bring it up when he calls me later, but it’s going to be at least an hour or more before I talk to him.”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Ace agrees. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

“I’ll get Marco back for it at some point. I hope that Luffy talks to you about whatever is going on, but next time you want to talk to me, please text me first.”

 

“Or you’ll kill me for waking you up?”

 

“Not kill, more like maim. Marco likes you and Luffy would be inconsolable if you died. Which means that you have to live, nothing says that you have to live with all your limbs.”

 

Ace wiggles his fingers and grins when Kotatsu bats at them, “Kotatsu would be sad if you took an arm. And Luffy wants me to keep riding, I think he wants to show that we’re actually well matched in our talents. He can’t do that if I’m unable to ride.”

 

“Foiled by the thought of my boyfriend crying on me,” Law yawns. “I’m going back to sleep, but I’ll let you know if Luffy says anything. Don’t do something stupid to upset him. Or Marco.”

 

“Don’t fall asleep on the bus and miss your stop.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

Ace shakes his head, putting his phone down, since Law had hung up on him, and tapping Kotatsu’s nose to see how quickly he would figure out the pattern. It’s nice, having a pet that doesn’t have to live outside and so far from the house, except Luffy was still upset and Ace couldn’t figure out why. He can’t think about anything he could have done to upset Luffy, but maybe he had said something wrong when they had been texting before Ace’s flight home.

 

Even then, it didn’t make sense, because they had been talking about the upcoming competition. Unless Luffy had a falling out with someone they were to compete against in one of them?

 

“Distracted?” Marco asks suddenly, startling Ace from his thoughts. “Sorry, I thought that you heard me come in. Is everything alright?”

 

“Law didn’t know what was wrong, Luffy hasn’t talked to him about it yet,” Ace says slowly, smiling when Stefan launches himself onto the bed, demanding their attention. “He’s, do you think that I did something wrong?”

 

“I don’t know what you could have done, Ace, but you also know Luffy best. Talk to him and ‘I’m sure that he’ll give you an answer.”

 

Ace sighs, smiling when Stefan wiggles closer to press his nose almost against Kotatsu’s side, drawing Kotatsu’s attention to him. He had been worried, even with Marco’s insistence that Stefan would love Kotatsu, about how they would interact. Kotatsu might have met Jozu’s dog, who he wasn’t sure of the breed yet, but that didn’t mean that he was used to one that was as hyper as Stefan could be.

 

“You know that you’re going to have to get up early tomorrow, why are you still playing with Kotatsu.”

 

“Look at this face,” Ace mutters, leaning into Marco’s side as Kotatsu bats at Stefan’s nose, jerking back when Stefan licks him. “How can I go to sleep when our pets are meeting each other.”

 

“I’m sure, but that doesn’t help you. You have to wake up and start training again tomorrow morning. I was planning on going home tonight, unless you want me to stay here tonight? I know that you were worried about getting enough sleep.”

 

“You should stay tonight. I’ll have a harder time sleeping if you aren’t here, after having you close by for the last two weeks,” Ace says easily. “I like sleeping with you.”

 

“You’re cute,” Marco says softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I suppose it won’t hurt to stay tonight. Even if it means that I have to wake up earlier than I would like. Stefan’s sitter will be waiting at my apartment tomorrow and I would hate for him to be without someone.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“As long as you stop worrying so much about what’s going on with Luffy. He knows that he can talk to you about anything, doesn’t he?” Marco doesn’t wait for an answer, because Ace has told him about how often he and Luffy talk about things. “Then you can do that tomorrow.”

 

“Speaking from experience?”

 

“Yes, listen to me. I have more siblings than you could hope to get, I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“I like you, a lot.”

 

Ace grins when Marco pulls him closer, letting him steal his other hand to hold it. It’s nice and it helps, because it’s something else to focus on, since Ace’s thoughts keep circling back to Luffy and his vague welcome before he hurried off to his apartment without another word. He doesn’t want to think himself into a corner now, not when he needs to sleep soon.

 

“I like you too. I did buy you a kitten.”

 

“A kitten is not a function of how much you like me,” Ace says, grinning when Marco snorts. “But it does say that you know me and what I like.”

 

“I would hope so. Come on, you need a shower.”

 

“Are you telling me that I stink? Because I’m not the one that went out on a run just now, Mr. Sweaty Doctor.”

 

“Maybe I am,” Marco agrees standing up and heading towards the bathroom. “That you’ll have to figure out on your own.”

 

“You’re so mean to me!” Ace shouts after him, grinning when the door shuts behind him, turning back to their pets. “He’s so mean, but that’s okay because he’s cute and I like him. Don’t tell him though.”

 

Stefan barks, licking Ace’s face before turning his attention back to Kotatsu, both of them watching the other closely. Ace tugs his phone from where he had slipped it under his thigh, they were too cute and pictures never hurt. Even if he wasn’t going to post them tonight, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

  
  


“You look absolutely exhausted,” Sabo states, and Ace has to bite back a groan, because he might have his face resting against Cor’s shoulder, but he knows that Sabo is smirking at him. “Late night with your doctor?”

 

“His name is still Marco and no, I was absolutely enchanted by a kitten,” Ace answers, grinning when Cor shifts to nudge him. She was still too young to know that he was fine, unlike Wisteria who only nudged him when he was like this if she wanted more treats.

 

“The one you posted about on Insta?” Sabo asks, even though they both know the answer to that. Ace had even seen Sabo’s comment on the picture, he wasn’t blind. “He looks adorable. Very fluffy from what little I could see of him, since he was hiding.”

 

“He had just flown all the way from Norway, Sabo. Of course he’s going to be hiding.”

 

“Are we talking about Ace’s kitten?” Luffy demands as something crashes to the ground. “Because I want to know about the kitten too.”

 

“His name is Kotatsu,” Ace sighs, pushing himself upright as Cor presses her nose against his cheek. “Thank you, Cor. I’m up, see?” Cor snorts, her ears turning back and her tail flicking him. “Now my baby is upset with me.”

 

“You named him Kotatsu? Seriously?” Sabo asks leaning over the stall door to try and steal Cor’s attention from the treats spread out on the floor for her. “I thought you outgrew that name after we moved on from our anime phase. What do you think, Luffy?”

 

Luffy grins, off still, “Kotatsu does sound pretty silly for a cat.”

 

“How dare you both,” Ace gasps, playing up his outrage. “You hear them, Cor? They’re being so mean to me, Kotatsu is a perfectly respectable name.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that Kotatsu is the name of a thing from one of those animes you watched back when you were obsessed with them. We’re just lucky that you didn’t have to name any horses back then or it would have been something like Akatsuki Sakura.”

 

“You were the one obsessed with Naruto, Sabo, not me.”

 

“Yeah,” Luffy agrees. “Ace was obsessed with,” he pauses, frowning as if he’s trying to remember something. “Sailor Moon. His names would have been about Moon Power Make-up.”

 

“Moon Prism Power Make-up, thank you, and I did not come here to be called out for my adoration of magical girls by someone who’s favorite anime is Cardcaptor Sakura, Luffy.”

 

“Luffy likes Cardcaptor Sakura?” Sabo demands, raising an eyebrow as he glances over at Luffy curiously. “I thought you were obsessed with that weird adventure manga? Jojo something.”

 

Luffy rolls his eyes, “Kero and Li were cooler and I thought it was going to be a circus! It’s called Jojo’s Bizarre Circus! And there’s not even a circus.”

 

“I’m going to derail this,” Ace interrupts, pointing at Sabo, who grins too wide to look innocent. “Before you try to tease someone about liking the “wrong” anime. Magical girls are a respectable genre about the power of friendship and girls who can save the world. And,” he grins. “At least the endings are normally more satisfying than Naruto’s.”

 

“I hate you, I need a better brother. Luffy, are you accepting applications for brothers at this time.”

 

“No, one is more than enough,” Luffy says brightly, and Ace would be happier if his smile didn’t wobble dangerously when he looked at him. “Are we going to get to meet Kotatsu, Ace?”

 

“If you want to. Let me finish up with Cor and we can go to my apartment to see if he’s feeling up for visitors.”

 

Ace knows that it’s awkward for Luffy to interact with Sabo, Sabo’s said the same thing to him before now, but he knows that if he doesn’t focus on finishing up with Cor, he’ll be here for another hour at least and Cor wouldn’t enjoy that. Which is how he misses the initial comment but he does catch the way the silence that falls after Luffy snaps back. Looking up to find Sabo looking uncomfortable and Luffy scowling darkly. 

 

“You were training with Merry today?” Ace asks, attempting to break the tension. “I lost track of your schedule while I was on vacation, but I thought that was her when I walked past.”

 

Luffy tilts his head to the side for a moment before grinning widely, even if it looks a bit forced, “Yeah! We’re trying out a new technique that we heard about at a clinic! I’m not sure that it’s gonna work, the system seems,” he wiggles his hand from side to side and Ace nods, letting him continue as he finishes up with Cor, making a note to get more information about the system for his own sake. 

 

“Kitten time?” Ace asks, closing Cor’s stall behind him, patting her nose once.

 

“Kitten!” Luffy agrees excitedly.

 

Sabo rolls his eyes and Ace wonders sometimes what happened to make Luffy and Sabo’s interactions so stilted, he’s pretty sure something changed when he was at a competition once, but neither of them would give him an answer. 

 

“We’re going, we’re going,” Ace promises, waving to Hack and one of the array of Garpies, from the name on the saddle cloth, as they passed. “I swear that the house gets farther from the stables everytime we go home.”

 

“It’s your imagination, distance can’t change,” Sabo yawns, pushing the hair that had escaped his ponytail back from his face with a sigh. “It’s just that the house is insanely far from the stables while still being on the same piece of land.”

 

“We could go around to the front of the house,” Ace says brightly, grinning when Luffy stumbles, tilting into his side. “At least Lu and I have apartments with entrances at the Clock Tower’s courtyard. Plus, we avoid all the tourists this way.”

 

Luffy groans, looking like he wanted to fall onto the grass, “No more tour groups, it’s horrible!”

 

“This is the furthest point from the stables!”

 

“If you want to cut through the front, past all the tourists and the extra security now in place, that’s your choice, Sabo. I am going to continue taking the long route that leads to my rooms without all that.”

 

Sabo aighs, “I suppose that even I don’t want to deal with people looking around the place. Too much hassle,” he pauses, attempting to adjust his mess of a ponytail without stopping. “Do you always go this way?”

 

“Only when I’m coming from the stables. If I leave the house, it’s usually easier to slip in the front or side gate,” Ace answers, because he knows Sabo tends to use the front entrance, since he’s not as used to coming in any other way. “Remind me to show you other ways to your room at some point.”

 

“I would like that.”

 

Ace snorts, ducking the hand that Sabo tries to slap him with and hurrying to get far enough ahead to avoid a second attempt.

 

“We watched Dragon Ball!” Luffy says suddenly, looking pleased with himself. “That was the show we used to watch together, I couldn’t remember it.”

 

“Yes!” Sabo points at him, grinning widely. “Because some of them were aliens with monkey tails! And they could eat so much food that I made jokes about you two being related to them.  That’s what I remember best.”

 

“I remember the fights last twenty or thirty episodes, which is why I finally stopped watching. I can’t spend thirty minutes watching what turns out to be twenty minutes of internal monologuing and a drawn out attack,” Ace pauses long enough to unlatch the gate to his and Luffy’s shared garden and dig for his door key. “Shoes off, Wallace mopped this morning.”

 

He ignores the grumbling behind him as he unlocks the door and kicks off his shoes, draping his bag over a chair as he headed towards his bedroom to see if Kotatsu was still there, unless he had followed Marco and Stefan to the front door when they had left.

 

“Hey there,” Ace says softly, picking Kotatsu up off his pillow and kissing the top of his head. “Do you wanna meet some new people?”

 

Kotatsu meows, curling up tighter in Ace’s arms, purring happily as Ace makes his way back into the living room.

 

“Oh no, that’s adorable,” Sabo whispers, bending down to get a closer look at Kotatsu. “He’s far too fluffy for his own good, look at him.”

 

Luffy lingers by the couch, looking uneasy for a moment. Ace doesn’t understand why, because Luffy’s always been the first to meet an animal. But he waits until Sabo calls him over, waving excitedly, because Kotatsu is watching them closely.

 

“He’s super fluffy. He’s a baby, right?”

 

“Only just old enough to travel internationally,” Ace agrees brightly, biting back his questions for now. “Marco’s dad knows a couple of breeders in Norway, apparently, and recommended one when Marco asked about cats.”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

“Want to hold him?” Ace offers, hopefully, holding Kotatsu out to Luffy. “Kotatsu loves being held.”

 

“Sure!”

* * *

  
  


“You do know that you look more suspicious when you try not to look suspicious,” Sabo says claiming one of Ace’s couches for himself, sprawling over it and closing his eyes with a sigh. “Which makes you more suspicious.”

 

“I’m not suspicious,” Ace states, glancing over the top of his laptop, watching Luffy dozing on the floor with Kotatsu sprawled over his stomach. “You’re suspicious.”

 

Sabo snorts, “I’m not the one who looks like someone stole his best friend.”

 

“Fuck you, he’s my baby brother.”

 

“I know. But he has been acting strange, hasn’t he? Last time someone got a pet, Luffy was way more excited. Plus Kotatsu lives here, so that means that Luffy can see him all the time,” Sabo yawns, twisting onto his side. “Where is your remote?”

 

“You’re laying on it,” Ace answers, skimming his emails to see if there was anything more pressing than normal before reading them. “I miss my vacation already, I don’t want to work.”

 

“That’s your own fault, buddy. You’re the one that wants to take over the family business. I’m perfectly happy to let Bunny do all my work for me.”

 

“That’s because you’re a lazy asshole.”

 

“Rude, I’m a talented dressage rider. I don’t have the time or energy to run a company on top of that, which has nothing to do with our original conversation. Your brother complex.”

 

“He’s my little brother, if I want to worry about his reaction to my boyfriend surprising me with a kitten, then I can. It’s not that weird, you know,” Ace glances up from his laptop, making sure that Luffy is still asleep. “Dad worries when Uncle Dragon doesn’t tell him things too.”

 

“The last time your uncle didn’t tell your dad something, you got a cousin.”

 

Ace snorts, “I suppose you’re right. That doesn’t mean that I want Luffy to distance himself from me. I mean, we’re not as close as we were when we were little, but that’s part of growing up. We have work and training and competitions. It doesn’t mean that I want to end up never talking.”

 

“Complex,” Sabo teases, humming thoughtfully. “I don’t think you can be too distant. You go to a lot of the same competitions and share rooms. And don’t you two normally end up sharing a bed in the carrier?”

 

“I suppose. But normally Luffy tells me what is wrong, I’ve never had to really ask him before.”

 

Sabo groans, rolling onto his stomach to glare at Ace from over the top of the armrest, “Stop asking me about sibling things, Ace. I don’t have any and of all my friends, you are the only one to have one. I’ve been reduced to trying to figure out if television is correct about sibling relationships and Koala laughs at me.”

 

“A good best friend would already know the answer.”

 

“A good best friend would have thrown you into a lake to shut you up already. If you’re so worried, talk to him. Communication is important in relationships.”

 

Ace laughs, opening the client that they used for the hotels and selecting the one that he wanted to check on, “You get that from the councilor that your mom sent you to?”

 

“No, Koala. She’s got a standing appointment with a therapist and that’s one of the things she was told. I think it makes sense, if you don’t talk to each other about things, then what do you expect to happen?” Sabo frowns at him, eyes narrowing. “You’re fucking neighbors, Ace.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t grow apart.”

 

“I’m too tired to argue with you about this, I’m going to lay here and watch your tele and you can talk to me again when you quit being an overdramatic brat.”

 

“You’re so mean to me. After everything we’ve been through together, this is how you treat me?”

 

Sabo yawns, “I’m ignoring you.”

 

“Not too loud, you’ll wake him up.”

 

“Complex.”

 

“I’m so sorry that I actually like my cousin, unlike some people.”

 

“My cousin isn’t allowed to visit anymore. Not when he was a spoiled brat the one time that he came over. Mom almost told her sister that she never wanted to hear from her again if that was how she was going to raise Stelly,” he scrubs a hand over his face. “Mom still hasn’t forgiven her sister yet.”

 

Ace hums, checking the numbers against the email he had gotten and frowning as he kept reading, “She shouldn’t. Stelly was probably repeating what his parents were saying.”

 

“But,” Sabo claps his hands, flipping channels. “I’m not here to talk about that. I came here to pet kitties and steal teles and I'm all out of kittens.”

 

“That’s a lie, there’s one right there. He’s just napping.”

 

“On your brother, who if I wake up, you’ll kick me.”

 

“Kotatsu is kidnapable, you wouldn’t have to lurk around Luffy. He’s content to sleep for a while, I’m sure,” Ace states, waving off his concern. “But if you’re going to be a baby, at least be quiet.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Sabo says relaxing against the couch. “Think you can keep from having a crisis for a few hours?”

 

Ace nods, pausing as he glances up from his computer, “Hey Sabo?”

 

“Hm,” Sabo grumbles, flicking through the channels.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you and Luffy don’t like each other?”

 

Sabo sighs throwing an arm over his face, “We don’t dislike each other, so drop that from your thoughts right now. We just,” he pauses, thoughtful for a moment. “You do know that I’m your friend.”

 

“Sabo, that’s obvious.”

 

“Just checking. I’m not Luffy’s friend. I’m his older brother’s best friend and I overstepped, it’s nothing. I’m your best friend and brother, not his.”

 

“I don’t think I understand,” Ace admits slowly.

 

“Then don’t. Luffy and I both care about you, we just don’t think much of each other. We’re acquaintances, coworkers, not friends. If that makes sense?”

 

“I suppose it does.”

 

“Good, now shut up. I want to watch this and you’re too loud.”

 

Ace smiles, hiding it behind his computer as Sabo hums along with the show’s starting tune. It was nice, having time with people close to him. Now he just had to figure out what was going on with Luffy and it would be perfect.

* * *

 

Marco studies Ace over the top of his tablet, watching him bounce between the pot of something simmering on the stove and the chopping board, humming softly. It’s quiet enough that Marco could barely hear it, even if he attempted to focus on it. Even the radio playing in the kitchen is too quiet for him to make out.

 

“Are you making something new?” he asks curiously, grinning when Kotatsu purrs, curled up on his chest. “You keep looking at your phone.”

 

“I asked Sanji for something that Law liked, I don’t have anything that he can eat normally and I didn’t want him to miss out on dinner with us,” Ace answers, leaning away from the pot with a frown.

 

“You never did explain why you invited Luffy and Law over.”

 

“Lu and I have a weekly bet, runs from the start of the week to Friday usually,” Ace states, glancing up for a moment, sticking his tongue out at Marco when he met his eye. “Whoever loses cooks one dinner for the other over the weekend. I planned a date by accident for tonight, so Luffy and I agreed to let you and Law both join us.”

 

“You could have just canceled. I wouldn't be upset if you were spending time with Luffy.”

 

“I know, but Luffy thought it was a good idea. Something about wanting to know you better and for me to get to know Law. And it’s not like it’s going to be all the time, we still want to have dinner with just us.”

 

“I can understand,” Marco agrees, scratching under Kotatsu’s chin. “Still, thank you for inviting us.”

 

Ace smiles, “You’re welcome. Comfy?”

 

“Kotatsu is almost under my chin and I’m scared to move my head,” Marco admits, sighing as Kotatsu moves further. “He’s cute and all, but this is my chin.”

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“That is not helping me escape my predicament.”

 

Ace laughs, turning off the stove and shifting the pot to another burner before coming to sit on the side of the couch, luring Kotatsu closer to him with his fingers wiggling. “You’re still cute. Thanks, for not trying to back out when you realized that Luffy and Law would be here.”

 

“Law is my friend,” Marco says, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t leave him alone with you.”

 

“Luffy said that he was kind of happy that I messed up our dinner plans. He’s been busy with his friends recently, since they make their plans so far in advance, that he didn’t have a lot of time for Law. And when he had time, Law was picking up shifts at the hospital,” he pauses, leaning closer. “What are you working on?”

 

“Nothing interesting.”

 

“Oh, private consult then,” Ace nods, leaning back after stealing a kiss, happy to continue playing with Kotatsu while Marco worked. “Think you can finish soon? Luffy and Law will arrive in a few minutes.”

 

Marco loves him a little more for that. Even his family had pressed for more information about private consults and medical information on cases when he was an intern. It was nice not having to worry that he might want more information than Marco could, or would, give him.

 

“I’m done for now,” Marco yawns, locking his tablet and putting it onto the side table. Kotatsu purrs when Marco arranges him in his arms so that he could sit up without an issue. “How are you going to eat, though? Don’t think that Wallace hasn’t sent me pictures of you eating and holding a kitten.”

 

Ace pouts, rubbing softly between Kotatsu’s ears, “You’re so mean to me. I can use one arm! Look at his little face and tell me that you wouldn’t do the same.”

 

“I did get Stefan as a puppy and I’ve never sat down to a meal while holding him.”

 

“Stefan is bigger than Kotatsu,” Ace pauses as someone knocks rapidly on the door. “ I think that is my brother and your best friend.”

 

“You mean that Luffy doesn’t just let himself into your apartment without asking?” Marco teases, shifting enough to make Ace move so that he could sit upright. “You might want to get that.”

 

“He can knock,” Ace says heading towards the door. “He just doesn’t always. Can you check the table is set?”

 

“Go let your brother into the apartment.”

 

Ace laughs, hurrying to the door before Luffy could knock again, throwing it open with enough force to make Marco wince in sympathy for whoever would have to fix the wall that was probably damaged. Kotatsu’s claws dig into his arm at the sound.

 

“It’s fine,” Marco promises, scratching along his back as he checks the table. “Ace is loud sometimes, but he’s not trying to scare you. It’s okay, you can sleep on his face again tonight as revenge.”

 

Kotatsu meows quietly, burying himself into the crook of Marco’s arm.

 

“Traffy!”

 

“He’s adorable,” Law states, grinning when Marco raises an eyebrow, having appeared from behind him with a suddenness that would have startled him if he hadn’t heard Ace opening the door. “I love him.”

 

“You do know that you could have waited a minute and said hello first,” Marco states calmly. “Instead of trying to steal Ace’s kitten.”

 

“We both know that I’m here for Ace’s kitten and my boyfriend and Luffy wants to talk to Ace,” Law states, nodding to where Luffy is pouting at them as he talks to Ace. “He might also want to pet Kotatsu.”

 

Marco rolls his eyes, “he’s already napped with Kotatsu.”

 

“Betrayal,” Law says blandly. “And I didn’t even get pictures.”

 

“I wasn’t here for that, Law or I would have gotten pictures for you,” Marco shifts his arms and Kotatsu makes a sound of protest. “Want to hold him?”

 

“You honestly asked that?” Law states, taking Kotatsu and smiling softly. “Oh you are just as fluffy as you look.”

 

Marco snorts, glancing over to where Ace was explaining something to Luffy about one of his horses, he recognized the gestures, “Kotatsu doesn’t like to be held like that for long, he’ll try to eat your nose.”

 

Law laughs, shifting Kotatsu to lay in his arms, “I do like my nose. What are we having for dinner? All Luffy said was that Ace had promised that I would be able to eat it. And I don’t want to eat that weird oatmeal shit that I make when I’m too lazy to cook for myself.”

 

“I don’t actually know what’s for dinner, just that Ace asked Sanji for something that you could eat. He complained that Sanji would only give him one recipe because, and I quote, Sanji worked hard to make food you could eat and wasn’t just going to let Ace steal his best customer.”

 

“That sounds like Sanji,” Law agrees scratching under Kotatsu’s chin, smiling when Kotatsu goes limp in his arms. “I miss having a pet that I can cuddle and pet.”

 

“Fish are hard to cuddle,” Marco agrees, laughing when Law glares at him. “Come on, we’ll see what dinner is. I’m sure that will make you happier.”

 

“It would. I like to see how people are trying to kill me before I eat it.”

 

Marco laughs, “We’re not trying to kill you.”

 

“No one ever really tries, it’s just impossible to avoid,” Law argues, following him into the kitchen. “That doesn’t look like soup.”

 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Marco agrees, frowning at the pot in confusion. What had Ace made for dinner?

* * *

  
  


“Did I upset you?” Ace asks finally, when they had run out of things to say, breaking the silence that had fallen. “I mean, usually you tell me when I’ve done something, so that I won’t do it again, but you’ve been acting differently. I thought you were gonna cancel dinner tonight.”

 

Luffy blinks slowly, wide eyes focused on Ace, “I’m not mad at you.”

 

“But you’re not happy with me.”

 

“I didn’t know you were getting a kitten.”

 

Ace frowns, because that doesn’t feel like it has anything to do with how Luffy’s been acting, “I didn’t know I was getting a kitten. Marco got him for me as a present. I didn’t know anything about Kotatsu until Marco gave him to me.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“Nah, Marco wanted to get me something that I didn’t have and you know that I’ve talked about getting a kitten. He asked my parents about it, Kotatsu was a surprise.”

 

Luffy rocks onto his toes, looking confused, “Oh.”

 

“Is, do you not like Kotatsu? I know that you love animals, but if you don’t like him, I can put him in my room for the night? I can’t get rid of him, I love him, but if you don’t want to see him-”

 

“I like Kotatsu,” Luffy says quickly, eyes wide. “I, I thought Ace got Kotatsu and decided not to tell me. I was scared that you were going to start forgetting to tell me things and eventually you wouldn’t talk to me anymore and-!”

 

“Why would I do that?” Ace asks when Luffy doesn’t continue. “You’re my brother, of course I’m going to tell you things. I mean, it’s harder to tell you right away now, since we both have things to do, but I would mention if I was going to buy a pet.”

 

“So, you didn’t get Kotatsu and not tell me?”

 

“No, Luffy. I promise, if I was going to get a pet normally, I would tell you,” Ace pauses, he didn’t understand why Kotatsu’s arrival was so important. “It was more like when grandma and grandpa got your dad his first horse.”

 

“A surprise,” Luffy whispers, his eyes wide and excited. “Kotatsu was a surprise!”

 

“Yes, I thought I told you this before, Luffy.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

Ace nods slowly, trying to remember if he had mentioned it before or only thought about mentioning it to him, “Right, I got Kotatsu as a surprise.”

 

“I thought you were going to forget about me,” Luffy says after a long moment of silence, shifting nervously. “When you didn’t tell me that you were getting Kotatsu, I thought you forgot. And if you could forget to tell me about getting a pet, maybe you would forget me some day.”

 

“You’re my brother, why would I forget you?”

 

Luffy shrugs, “I don’t know. I just, I got scared that if you could forget something as important as a pet, then one day you could forget me too. And I, I’m sorry.”

 

“Luffy, you don’t have to apologize,” Ace promises, unsure what to do. “I didn’t mean to make you think that I would forget you, I wouldn’t do that. You’re too important for me to forget you, why would you think that?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Ace sighs, “Luffy, can I hug you?” he waits for Luffy to agree, pulling him close, “The only way that I’m going to forget you is if I get a concussion as bad as mom did when we were little. You’re my little brother and I love you, okay.”

 

“I love you too,” Luffy mutters, squeezing harder. “Sorry I was mad at you.”

 

“I would be mad if you didn’t tell me about a new pet,” Ace admits easily. “But I promise that if I had known about Kotatsu, I would have told you.”

 

Luffy hums softly, “Ace would be really silly if he got a concussion as bad as Auntie Rouge. Uncle Roger thought it was horrible.”

 

“Dad had to listen to his wife fail at pretending that she was fine. Remember when she thought you were me?”

 

“Uncle Roger almost cried,” Luffy agrees giggling. “She tried to teach us how to make flower crowns three times!”

 

Ace nods, grinning as Luffy calms down, “We okay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry Ace.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m glad that you’re feeling better. But next time, talk to me? It would be easier if you asked instead of thinking I forgot to tell you,” Ace pulls back and tilts his head to where Marco and Law are frowning over dinner. “Think we should go and eat before they get mad.”

 

“Yeah! Traffy was hungry when I picked him up.”

 

“I think he might even let you pet Kotatsu, since he’s hogging my cat.”

 

Luffy laughs, hurrying to Law’s side, not slamming into him since he was holding Kotatsu, but pressing close, “What is this?”

 

“It’s dinner, I followed the recipe exactly!” Ace states hurrying to join them. “Well, the sauce for it. The rest is in the oven still, here,” Ace grabs the mits he had set out for this and pulls out the tray. “See.”

 

“That is more substantial than I thought it was. I assumed it was a strange soup,” Law admits, smirking as Kotatsu puts his paws on Law’s shoulder. “Thank you for making sure I could eat it.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Still, thank you. The last time that I went to a party for work, they were less than accommodating, it’s nice to have someone make something that I can eat without issue.”

 

“This is the only recipe that I have that you can eat, so you might want to make sure to pass on more, incase we invite you to dinner. I’m sure we’ll get tired of the same thing repeated,” Ace states moving the chicken to a platter. “I got pots and things for this. I heard that even washing them might not be enough, so I thought it was saver to buy new things. Wallace made sure they looked different so we can keep them separate.”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“Ace wanted to,” Marco interrupts Law, before he can start being stupid. Ace can tell he’s going to say something stupid. “You’re my best friend and Luffy’s boyfriend, he wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t have a reaction.”

 

“Thank you then,” Law says rolling his eyes, though he still looks pleasantly surprised. “This doesn’t mean that I’m going to give you back your kitten.”

 

Ace laughs, “As long as you don’t try to leave with him, I suppose that I can live with you having a monopoly on my cat.”

 

“Only because I don’t have enough space for a cat and my fish,” Law mutters, burying a hand into Kotatsu’s fur. “I’m starving.”

 

“Then let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms:
> 
> Clinic is like a workshop of sorts, if you weren't sure!

**Author's Note:**

> nightwatch is a real app used to take care of horse.


End file.
